Un Roi sans Royaume
by harry-gold-child
Summary: UA,MoyenAge,Slash Le prince Drago n'est préoccupé que par les plaisirs de la chair, pourtant, enfant il a aimé et promis d'épouser Harry. Que se passerait il si Harry revenait ? Et s'il devenait son professeur et futur... frère? Harry l'a t il oublié?
1. Chapter 1

**Un roi sans Royaume**

Cette époque se passe au Moyen Age, or étant donné la présence future de magie, les anachronismes seront nombreux et seront justifiés par la présence de la magie. Et n'oubliez pas que les enfants à cet âge sont très éveilles au niveau des relations physiques.

_Chapitre 1 _:

Messire Potter ! Messire Potter !

Oui Monsieur ? Répondit un jeune homme de huit ans qui en paressait dix, sachant qu'au cinquième siècle, période dite du Moyen Age, on était déjà adulte à dix ans. Il avait les cheveux de jais, en bataille, et des yeux verts émeraude qui paressaient fluorescents. Sa bouche était déjà bien dessinée malgré son jeune âge et tous ceux qui le connaissaient étaient persuadés d'une chose : il deviendrait à coup sûr un Adonis.

Votre père et le Roi vous attendent, lui annonça le Serviteur.

Très bien je vous suis.

Ah te voilà Harry ! s'écria un homme lui ressemblait. Il était tout aussi magnifique mais ses yeux étaient marron, et ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan. Tout le monde déplorait sa fidélité envers sa femme tout le monde rêvait d'être son amant(e), mais on savait que personne n'était aussi droit et juste que James Potter, conseiller et meilleur ami de sa Majesté.

Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse, s'inclina Harry

Le Roi était assis sur son trône, à ses côtes Drago âgé de dix ans qui paressait avoir un peu plus. Ils étaient blonds avec des yeux gris, contrairement à Harry et son père. Drago et son père étaient semblables en tout point, Drago était la réplique exacte de son père enfant. Les membres de la famille Royale de la Grande Bretagne avaient toujours été les plus beaux d'Europe, mais depuis l'arrivée de James Potter et son fils, la tendance s'était inversée (quand il est arrive lui et son fils).

Votre Fils sera magnifique James, constata le Roi.

Merci votre Majesté, répondit son père.

Allons appelle moi Lucius et quant à toi Harry relève toi. Je t'interdis de te rabaisser ainsi.

Harry s'exécuta sans montrer la moindre émotion apparente.

Père ? demanda une voix cristalline.

Drago, ce petit garçon sera ton allié et meilleur ami.

Le Prince toisa le Brun des pieds à la tête. Son orgueil déjà gigantesque pour quelqu' un de son âge, il était ce qu'on appellera plus tard précoce. Il faisait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun. Tout en lui avait toujours invité au compliment. Mais maintenant qu'il avait près de lui ce Harry dont tout le monde parlait, il sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir.

Je n'y tiens pas.

Le Roi soupira et fit signe à Harry de s'avancer qui s'exécuta. Messire Potter regarda son fils sans aucune émotion s'avancer vers son Roi d'un pas princier. Harry resta également de marbre quand le Roi le prit sur ses genoux, seul un murmure de l'enfant trahit son étonnement, accompagné d'un regard noir du jeune Prince.

Votre Majesté ?

Harry tu es comme mon fils. Et je veux que tout le monde te considère comme un prince de ce Royaume.

Drago faillit pousser un cri de stupeur et de colère. Comment son propre père pouvait le rabaisser au profit d'un étranger ? Il se tourna alors vers le meilleur ami de son père en espérant que celui-ci voudrait récupérer son fils dont il est si fier. Mais ce dernier semblait vide de toute émotion et regardait la scène d'un air absent.

Je veux que tu portes cette bague et ce bracelet cela sera la preuve de ton ascendance avec les Malefoy. Ne l'enlève jamais.

Si tel est votre désir votre Majesté, répondit respectueusement Harry, ce qui fit rire l'homme.

Allons je ne ferai pas l'affront à ton père de te demander de m'appeler ainsi, mais je souhaite que tu arrêtes de me tutoyer… (

Père !!! Hurla une voix. Je suis votre fils ! Je suis l'héritier du trône de Grande Bretagne.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils. Il aimait son fils plus que tout, mais cela était nécessaire. Drago, lui, bouillait littéralement de rage ; son père avait remis les bijoux familiaux, les bijoux de SA famille à LUI. La bague était la preuve de faire partie de la famille royale, quant au bracelet il était la preuve de son héritage au trône puisque dessus ce trouvais le sceau des Malefoy(s)

Tu es toujours l'Héritier du trône mais je veux qu'on traite Harry avec le respect qui lui ai du. Je veux qu'il soit accueilli comme un prince et qu'il en soit un. Il sera ton égal, cela même quand je serai mort. Je connais ton sale caractère et je ne veux pas que tu blesses ou énerves Harry. Cette bague te permettra de te souvenir de sa condition.

Père, je suis tout à fait capable de faire passer mon peuple avant moi. Déclara le Prince en tentant de se contrôler.

Alors que son père allait répondre, Harry le tira par(s) le bras et lui murmura quelque chose, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Drago. La complicité entre son père et ce gamin, qui était plus jeune que lui, l'énervait au plus haut point.

Messire Harry James Potter descendit des genoux du Roi et s'inclina devant Drago. En ce moment tout en lui respirait la distinction et la grâce. En se montrant ainsi, aussi humble, Harry Potter venait de montrer sa supériorité.

Votre Altesse, loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, jamais je ne voudrais me montrer désobligeant envers quelqu'un de votre famille… Certes je ne mérite pas tous ces honneurs, surtout que cette reconnaissance qu'éprouve sa Majesté envers moi est juste pour remercier mon père, mais je suis votre serviteur et je suis votre protecteur… rien de plus. Je saurai tenir ma place.

Harry releva le regard et croisa celui-ci de son futur Roi. Drago était troublé, les yeux de son vis à vis étaient magnifiques, et cela le déstabilisait. Son cœur battait extrement vite devant la pureté et la sincérité qui se dégageaient des émeraudes de son protecteur. Pour cacher son trouble il se montra froid et cassant.

Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin inexpérimenté qui manie la langue avec dextérité et qui parvient ainsi à charmer son monde. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous rappeler votre place vous vous permettez déjà certaines liberté qui sont inacceptables.

Drago savait qu'il mentait .Jamais il n'avait aussi bien porté son nom qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'osa pas regarder cette personne si noble qui lui avait parlé et sur laquelle il avait déversé sa colère injustement. Il vit son père se lever et avancer d'un pas exaspéré. Le Roi Lucius était furieux, son fils avait été d'une arrogance sans nom. Sa Majesté attrapa son fils par le bras et leva sa main.

CLAC.

Harry Potter se tenait devant lui une main sur sa joue rouge.  
Son père avait essayé de le frapper et jamais il ne l'avait fait jusque la, pour défendre l'honneur de ce chevalier et son fils, il avait osé essayer de le frapper devant les gardes. Potter s'était interposé, il n'avait pas prévu cela. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu il existait des êtres …

Harry ! s'écria le Roi, pourquoi t'es tu interposé, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'a pas le caractère d'un roi ! S'injuria l'homme.

« Mais une autre voix claqua comme un fois la voix d'un homme qui était resté silencieux jusqu ici. »

Harry !

Pour la première fois on vit que le garçon montrait des signes de peur. Ce qui n'échappa pas ni au roi ni à son fils. Le Roi inquiet, tenta de plaider sa cause bien qu'ignorant le chef d'accusation.

James ! Il a seulement voulu …

Lucius je n'ai pas demandé ton avis.

James …

Quand je voudrais des conseils sur l'éducation de mon fils je te le ferai savoir. Il se tourna alors vers Drago et reprit : Mais je ne ferai jamais appel à toi regarde ton fils. Cela se voit que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant gâté qui n'a jamais connu de contrariété. Harry savait ce qui risquait en me désobéissant.

Le peu de gens présent fut surpris du ton employé par Messire Potter envers le Roi, qui s'était littéralement écrasé. Lucius bien que … libertin avait également un énorme un orgueil. Il devait beaucoup respecter Potter pour qu'il le laisse lui répondre ainsi.

Harry qui n'avait dit mot durant l'échange se redressa et s'avança avec appréhension. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Tu as désobéi à mes ordres. Tu ne dois protection à personne, tu t'es toi-même mis dans la situation qui t'a valu d'être ridiculisé devant les personnes présentes. Tu as fait honte à ton nom en agissant ainsi, en prenant les libertés qu'a énoncées son altesse. Certes en (te) protégeant le Prince tu as quelque peu racheté ta faute, mais pas ton manque d'obéissance envers moi…

CLAC CLAC

Messire James Potter venait d'attribuer deux gifles magistrales à son fils, à tel point que sous la violence du coup, il était tombé à genoux au sol. Un hématome se formait déjà sur ses deux joues.

Harry sentit les larmes lui embuer les yeux, son père venait de l'humilier. C'était sa faute, il avait voulu se comporter comme un grand, mais on l'avait remis à sa place. De la façon la plus brutale et sévère qu'il soit.

Drago était horrifié, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il défendait ce gamin :

Comment osez vous frapper votre fils qui est à présent un prince de Grande- Bretagne. S'indigna Drago

Apprenez à tenir votre langue je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que votre père. Répliqua James en se tournant vers son prince.

Drago bouillonnait c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on le remettait à sa place. Il n'en baissa pas le regard devant son aîné. Soudain il sentit quelque chose entrer dans sa tête, mais ce fut si bref qu'il cru à un rêve. Sa surprise lui fit baisser la tête et coupa ainsi le contact avec le conseiller de son père. Quand il la releva, Messire James Potter se tenait à ses côtés et lui relevait le menton, il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura d'une voix si basse que Drago du tendre l'oreille pour attendre.

Ne t'approches pas de mon fils tu ne le mérites pas.

La fête battait son plein, en l'honneur du départ de Messire Potter et son fils. Drago est assis à la gauche de son père et Messire Potter à sa droite. Harry était accosté par toutes les femmes et hommes de la cour attirés par sa beauté, ces derniers faisaient tout pour avoir son attention. Ce spectacle écœurait de plus en plus le Prince. Surtout que tout les courtisans avaient eu vent de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du trône. Qu'avait voulu dire Potter ?

Drago fatigué de réfléchir à tout ça, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant, observa Harry danser. Le Prince se dit malgré lui que le jeune Potter dansait vraiment bien. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Il se leva et toute la salle se tu.

Messire James Potter observait le futur Roi, il vit les différentes émotions défiler sur son visage pendant qu'il regardait son fils. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il le vit se lever. Il retint un soupir, son fils et ce gamin étaient pareils sauf que l'un avait développé un caractère orgueilleux et l'autre une attitude humble. Mais malgré ce qu'on pouvait murmurer à présent, il n'y avait rien que le conseiller du Roi aimait plus que son fils. Sa femme Lily Potter née Evans, avait grandement souffert de leur condition et était morte en couche. Harry n'avait jamais connu sa mère… James savait que la chose qu'Harry aimait le plus dans son physique(s) étai(en)t ses yeux, seul cadeau de sa mère. Messire Potter regardait à présent Drago se diriger ver son fils. Il avait eu une discussion avec ce dernier juste après lui avoir assaini ses deux claques. Son fils, malgré son air angélique, était la ruse même. Il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres, et semblait toujours tout comprendre avant les autres…. sauf quand la chose en question se trouve sous ses yeux, soupira Potter senior.

Drago se tenait à présent devant Harry, toute l'assemble attendait une réaction de ce dernier. Le Prince pu voir les hématomes de son futur protecteur sur ses joues.

Harry se demandait ce que pouvait lui vouloir son Altesse. Il eut l'envie de l'ignorer il avait reçu trois claque en une journée et s'était plus que ce qu'il avait reçu jusque la. Voyant que son Altesse avait l'air perplexe et qu'il avait un regard perdu dans sa grande magnamité ou stupidité il décida de l'aider ou plutôt de s'amuser à ses dépends.

Votre Altesse puis- je vous être utile ? demanda respectueusement Harry.

Euh … et bien… Bégaya le blond. Pour la première fois de sa vie il manquait d'éloquence car les yeux pétillants de malice de Potter junior l'avait déstabilise. Il baissa alors les yeux et se fut pour voir sa main sur la manche de cette dinde de Parkinson, elle avait quinze ans et Harry huit, même s'il paressait en avoir plus. Mais le même sentiment qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait vu Potter sur les genoux de son père l'envahit.

Pour m'excuser de mon attitude fort irrespectueuse … je te demande de m'accompagner pour la prochaine danse. Demande Drago en s'inclinant devant lui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et eut envie de rire, mais le regard sérieux de son Prince l'en dissuada. Perdu il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait dans les yeux quelque secondes sans émotion apparente et Harry comprit.

Si tel est le désir de sa Majesté.

Drago lui tendit la main qu'Harry accepta. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Harry était gêné, il n'avait jamais dansé avec un Homme, à part son père quand celui-ci lui avait appris à danser. Il faillit lui donner un coup de point quand il sentit la main de son partenaire se poser plus bas que nécessaire pour danser.

Ils évoluèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une valse.

Harry se dirigeât vers sa chambre, il réfléchissait à ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Malgré son brillant esprit d'analyse, il du s'avouer que l'attitude de Malefoy était incompréhensible. C'était ce soir qu il devait rentrer avec son père en transplanant, son entraînement commencerait demain en compagnie de son père.

Il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ce dernier et commença à se déshabiller, quand on frappa à la porte. Il poussa un soupir, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller ouvrir. Les coups contre la porte se firent plus pressant ce qui piqua sa curiosité. Si cela avait été son père, il serait rentré au bout de trois coups comme à l'accoutumé, et les serviteurs s'en allaient quand ils n'y avaient personne qui répondait. Harry soupira et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci explosa. Aussitôt un bouclier se forma autour du jeune Potter.

Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une aura se dégageait de sa personne, et ses yeux semblaient être lave en fusion. Il regardait le brun et vit une boule qui semblait composée de l'élément feu dans sa main. Tout deux se dévisageaient l'air surpris. « Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi la porte a explosée ? » Pensa Drago. « Serait-il possible que Drago ait des pouvoirs magiques ? » songea Harry. Cette question lui fit prendre la parole.

Est-ce une coutume chez vous de défoncer les portes des gens ? Que faites vous chez moi Drago ? Demanda Harry en faisant disparaître sa boule de feu et en tentant de montrer qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

Et est-ce une des vôtres de faire croire qu'on est absent en ignorant la personne qui doit vous voir ? C'est une attitude lâche vous en conviendrez, répondit Drago d'un ton arrogant. L'emploi(e) de son prénom par le Brun l'avait chamboulé. Il semblait tellement plus beau prononcé par Potter fils.

Pourquoi avoir perdu votre calme quand je ne vous ai pas ouvert ? Demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis il soupira; heureusement que les serviteurs n'avaient pas entendu.

Je suis toujours maître de mes émotions. Affirma le Blond.

Harry se tourna vers lui surpris. Ainsi il n'avait pas conscience de ses pouvoirs.

Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange. Dites moi croyez vous à la magie ? demanda d'un ton malicieux Harry.

Evidemment votre père nous a fait suffisamment de démonstration avec son pouvoir pour ne pas y croire.

Et si je vous disais qu'il est possible que vous ayez quelque aptitude à cet art ?

C'est ce que votre père m'a dit une fois.

Eh bien ne vous a t-il pas appris à vous en servir ?

Non il a dit que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Je vois. Vous permettez.

Harry d'un geste de la main répara la porte et se tourna vers la chambre qui était dans un état horrible.

_Reparo _murmura Harry.

A présent que tout paressait comme neuf, il se tourna vers l'intrus qui manquait cruellement de manière pour un futur roi.

- Si vous me disiez à présent la raison de votre présence.

- J'ai appris que vous partiez ce soir… et je voulais vous dire au revoir.

En cet instant Harry trouva la blond beau, il était extrement mignon ainsi gêné. Mais les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire.

Au Revoir alors. Dit le Brun en lui tournant le dos.

Le caractère altier de Drago réagit de la façon la plus brutale qui soit à cet affront. Il attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le poussa au sol, il profita de sa surprise pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Cette attitude arrogante ne te va pas du tout. Tu seras la personne qui me sera le plus proche et je compte te le prouver.

Harry essayait de se dégager mais n'y parvenait pas, la magie de Drago semblait le maintenir au sol. Son père ne lui avait appris qu'à se défendre, pas à attaquer dans ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait voulu(t) répondre au dire de Malefoy mais une bouche sur la sienne l'en empêcha. Comme l'inexpérimenté qu'il était il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le Prince en profita. Sa langue pénétra dans sa bouche et chercha celle du Brun, quand il l'eut trouvé, il la caressa et la suça. Harry commençait à étouffer, il n'arrivait plus à respirer alors le Blond arrêta.

Tu es à moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui personne ne peut te toucher à par moi. Tu es mon époux.

Tu es fou lache moi !

Drago regarda ses émeraudes et se leva. Oui il était magnifique, il sera le mari parfait Devant l'air furieux et gêné de Harry, Drago sortit un collier de sa tunique auquel une bague y était attachée. Elle était en argent représentant deux serpents entrelacés. Les yeux des serpents étaient en rubis et le long de leurs dos étaient incrusté de diamant.

Il prit de force la main du brun et la passa à son annulaire gauche.

Ma mère me la donné avant de mourir, elle m'a dit de le donner à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Devant l'air abasourdi d'Harry il ajouta. C'est pour te rappeler ta promesse.

Je ne t'ai rien promis Drago ! s'écria Harry, horrifié par la réaction futur de son père quand il l'apprendra. Il essaya alors d'enlever la bague sans succès.

Tu ne peux l'enlever. Je t'ai choisi.

Soudain Harry sentit l'aura de son père se rapprocher.

Vite vas t'en ! Mon père arrive !

Promet moi que l'on se reverra et que l'on se mariera.

Vas t'en.

Promet le moi !

Promis ! Maintenant sors d'ici !

Drago couru vers la porte mais fit demi tour au dernier moment et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de son futur époux et s'enfuit.

_Note de l'auteur_

**COUCOU**

**Voici le premier chapitre d'Un Roi sans Royaume.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu **

**En tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Surtout que j'en ai eu l'idée en plein cours d'histoire.**

**Aki a encore une fois corrigé ce chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre Drago aura 19 ans.**

**Harry-Gold-Child**

_Note de la beta :_

_Hi everybody ! How R U ?_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je trouve Draco extrêmement mignon petit ! Pas vous ? Il veut à tout prix s'accaparer Harry, c'est trop chou _

_On reconnaît beaucoup son caractère habituel (qu'on peut allégrement qualifier de con, présomptueux, insupportable…), par ailleurs Harry fait preuve de sérieux, de maturité, j'aime assez !_

_Jme dis que dans le prochain chap, quand ils seront plus âgés, leur relation va être très intéressante !!_

_Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Merci de soutenir l'auteur ! A bientôt _

_AkinoSabaku_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**_Hebraska_** _: coucou !!! Merci pour ta review ! Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, enfin… dans la mesure du possible. James ne saura pas que son fils et Drago son fiancés sinon Harry recevrait la plus belle correction de toute sa vie. Pour la magie de Drago et bien… Disons qu'il ne veut qu'un seul professeur ! Et oui c'est Harry, surtout qu'Harry est là pour le protéger et lui apprendre à être roi. Drago va être préoccupé par les plaisirs de la « chair » tout simplement pa-ce qu'il grandit et qu'Harry est partit… _

**_Lolie_** : _Coucou !!! Merci pour ce gentil message qui apporte joie et gaieté à l'auteur… Donc MOI !!!! J'espère que tu auras une aussi haute opinion du deuxième chapitre que du premier. Bisous_

**_Ewilan Pottter_** : _Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! Bises_

**_Nekochan Miharu_** : _Coucou voilà la suite « royale » avec un peu… beaucoup de retard je le reconnais ! Excellent ? Je ne mérite pas tant !!! Mais bon je dois t'avouer que cela flatte mon ego !!! Merci pour ton encouragement bisous_.

**_Aurore_** _: Eh oui l'attitude des deux papas est très différente. Après ta review j'ai remarqué que inconsciemment j'avais inversé leurs caractères !! Je sais pas si tu as pensé la même chose … ???? De même pour les enfants ! Je suis ravie que l'idée de les voir enfin t'a plu ! J'écris souvent des fics sombres et je trouvais Mignon de les faire se rencontrer petits !!! Dis, quand tu dis « ma nouvelle fic » … Tu as lu les autres ???_

**_Zaika_** : _WOW Voila la suite !!! HI HI. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le premier chapitre !!! _

**_Eqwene Al'Vere_** : _Merci ! Et bien espérons que tu renouvelleras ton abonnement avec ce nouveau chapitre BISOUS_

**_Karassu666 _**: _Merci de me laisser à chaque fois une review !!! C'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

**_Tif _**: _Coucou !!! J'adore le blablabatage incessant faisant moi-même partie de cette catégorie !!!! Et oui j'ai tout compris !!! Et comme ta review ma beaucoup plu je vais répondre à toutes tes questions dans la mesure du possible ! Eh oui !! Draco est un enfant pourri gâté, insolent, arrogant… et Harry, et bien, il …a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux, son père veille au grain !!! (Pardon pour l'expression ringarde) Lucius fait d'Harry un prince car il l'aime beaucoup lui et son père. Tout le monde a succombé au charme d'Harry. Et puis James est le conseiller du roi, tu comprendras vite qu'il lui doit beaucoup !!! Et puis, il a en quelque sorte vu grandir Harry… Ne t'inquiètes pas tout sera expliqué dans le chapitre trois ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Drago est jaloux !!! Il est top mignon surtout enfant ! James, ce qu'il a dit à Harry … Je ne peux pas le dire !!! Mais je pense que tu peux t'en douter étant donné sa soudaine réaction en se le rappelant … Et l'entraînement … et bien Harry à besoin de parfaire son éducation. Après la colère de son père contre lui, celui-ci a du estimer qu'il n'était pas prêt !!! Voila BIG BISOUS_

**_Jully Reeds :_** _Kikoo !!! Merci pour ta review ! __Dis tu connais vidéo gag ?! Si oui ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un enfant faire un bisou à un autre ! Et puis toutes ces émissions débiles sur le grand amour quand on est jeune ?! Mais bon c'est plus mignon quand c'est Harry et Drago !!! Et puis ne t'imagines pas une « grosse pelle » Pense plutôt à un premier baiser entre deux enfants qui ne savent pas exprimer leur amour l'un vers l'autre ! En tout cas merci et bisous !!_

**_Cashgirl _**: _Salut !!! Ton pseudo c'est pas le nom d'un manga ? Désolée j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que tu n'ais pas attendu pour rien ! Bises_

**_Gally- Chan_** : _Coucou et merci !!! La suite c'est un peu plus bas. En espérant que la suite soit aussi prometteuse !_

**_Twinie2 :_** _Voila la suite !!! Merci beaucoup ta review il n'y a rien qui fait autant plaisir à un auteur ! Bisous_

**_Morgano-Senjo_** : _Kikoo !!! Ne t'inquiètes pas James ne fait pas de mal à son fils je ne le permettrait pas !!! C'est juste que James est très sévère et qu'il aime être obéit et qu'Harry le respecte beaucoup ! Voila la suite ! Bisous !!!_

**_4rine :_** _Coucou ! Voici la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup d'œil !!! Merci pour ton mot !!! Bises_

**_Ggename _:** _Ravie que tu aimes bien Dis moi si tu aimes la suite !!! Bisous et Merci _

**_Garla Sama_** : _J'espère que tu te lèches déjà les babines à l'idée de lire la suite ! J'aime qu'on me flatte (mes chevilles vont biens) !!! Voila la suite !!!!_

**_Dramyre Lovy_** _: Kikoo !!! Voila suite ! Merci de me laisser à chaque fois un message ! Tiens, je vais dériver un peu pour mieux rebondir … Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu trouvais moins bien le chapitre 2 de « mon bel inconnu » car j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui ne te plait pas pour m'améliorer ! Sinon c'est vrai que James est sévère, mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas ce qu'il parait… Bisous et merci !!!_

**_Aki-No-Subaku_** : _Coucou ma chérie !!! Tu es la plus merveilleuse bêta que je connaisse ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est toi qui publieras ce chapitre ! Et puis je te fais confiance pour m'expliquer cela la prochaine fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien que tu me l'as dis !!! Et puis pour le lemon … On en discutera toutes les deux … Car j'aurais sûrement besoin de ton aide !!!!_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Drago avait à présent dix neuf ans, il était devenu magnifique et en avait conscience. Son charme était connu des contrés de son futur Royaume. Seul son caractère orgueilleux était l'égal de sa beauté. Pourtant nul ne niais l'intelligence du prince mais son comportement immature avait permis à son père de paraître enfin son âge.

- Mais ou est-t-il ? Où est son Altesse ?

- Votre Majesté, son Altesse Royale est introuvable.

Le roi Lucius était sûr qu'il avait deux nouveaux cheveux blancs à cause de cette nouvelle. Son nouveau conseiller pu voir les émotions défiler sur le visage du roi.

- Ce sale gamin ! Il aura ma peau ! Grogna le Roi en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Retrouvez le !!!

- Oui votre Majesté.

- Messire Lestrange… Je compte sur votre discrétion et celle de vos hommes.

L'appellé acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta. Le roi Lucius se leva et fit signe aux gardes de sortir pour être enfin seul. Il se leva et s'adossa à la fenêtre et laissa son esprit dériver. Peut être que James avait raison et qu'il avait mal éduquer son fils. Il devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, surtout depuis le brusque arrêt des lettres de Potter junior et senior. Les brusques écarts de conduite de son fils avaient quasiment disparus après le départ de James et son fils. Mais depuis qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles, ses escapades et son caractère altier étaient revenus avec force et gallots. Il soupira.

o O o

Drago s'assit près d'un cours d'eau, s'étendit en regardant le ciel et pensa. « Je suis un jeune homme qui souhaite profiter de la vie avant qu'il ne devienne roi. » Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se redressa.

- Qui va là ? Répondez !

Soudain un homme sortit des buissons et se jeta sur lui. Drago lui décocha un crochet du gauche et l'homme s'effondra. Il était Prince et se devait de connaître les rudiments du combat. Mais cinq autres apparurent et son Altesse sentit la peur s'insinuer progressivement en lui. Il tentait d'évaluer ses chances mais il se savait incapable de tous les battre à mains nues. Il soupira en écartant un pan de sa robe faisant apparaître une longue épée incrustée de pierres précieuses. Ainsi il montrait son appartenance à la haute société.

- Un noble ? Tuez le et dépouillez le ! Hurla l'un d'eux.

Le combat commença… Drago magnait son épée avec élégance, rapidité et dextérité. Mais toutes ces qualités dans un combat inégal ne vous servent pas à grand-chose.

Le futur roi était à genoux la tête maintenue contre le sol par ses attaquants. Le chef des bandits lui releva la tête et plongea dans deux lacs gris en fusion.

- Avant de le tuer si on en profitait plutôt….

- Plutôt crever !!!

Quand sa chemise fut arrachée par un de ses violeurs il commença à se débattre. Il sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux quand on le plaqua au sol et que son pantalon commençait à glisser sur ses jambes. Jamais il n'avait été pris, cela avait toujours été l'inverse. L'Homosexualité était acceptée ou plutôt tolèrée en Grande Bretagne tant que l'on ne s'exhibait pas en tant que tel pour énerver les prudes.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de baiser un de ces bourgeois arrogants.

Drago était à présent nu, des mains rêches et sales le touchaient le caressaient. Sa peur fut si forte qu'il cria le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- HARRY !!!

Celui qui allait le faire hurler en premier rit.

- Harry ? Un homme ? Et bien si tu aimes les hommes ce que nous allons te faire ne va pas trop te changer. Personne ne viendra te sauver, tu es seul.

- A votre place je réfléchirais avant de parler, dit une voix.

- Quo … ?

L'agresseur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il gisait dans la rivière, mort, sa tête avait frappé un rocher au fond de l'eau. Les deux autres lâchèrent Drago dont les larmes coulaient abondamment. L'inconnu fit un geste bizarre de la main et les deux autres furent propulsés dans les air et percutèrent un arbre.

Drago pensa vaguement que cet homme pratiquait la magie. L'homme qui était dos à lui ouvrit le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et en sortit des vêtements propres et … magnifiques qu'il lui tendit sans se retourner.

- Vous devriez vous habiller. Vous allez attraper froid.

Drago ne bougea pas tout de suite, finalement il se leva pris les vêtements que lui tendait l'homme et s'habilla. Quand il eu finit il s'avança droit vers l'homme, qui, au son de ses pas devinât qu'il avait finit et se retourna.

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme ne répondit pas il fit apparaître dans sa main de l'eau et essuya les larmes séchés du Prince. Drago était ébranlé par ce geste d'extrême douceur, l'homme le regardait de ses yeux verts magnifiques. Il se rappela alors qu'ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de son premier amour. Quand il n'y eut plus de trace de sa faiblesse, l'homme se recula et lui sourit.

- Qui êtes vous ? répéta alors le Prince.

- Un étranger. Répondit l'homme d'une voix chaude.

- Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? Pourquoi cachez votre visage ?

- Je vois que vous allez mieux … Mais dites moi, je pensais qu'un noble avait le digne devoir de se battre pour défendre son pays et son Roi, dit l'homme d'un ton ironique.

- Justement je suis noble vous n'avez pas à me parler de cette façon.

- La Reconnaissance est une vertu qui se perd…

Drago bouillonnait de colère, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Il regarda l'homme qui fixait le ciel, semblant chercher quelque chose…. Il mit la main dans une de ses poches et sentit quelque chose contre sa main… une lettre ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ce simple étranger était étonnement beau.

- Vous vous permettez de me faire des leçons de morale alors que vous n'êtes qu'un voleur, qui n'en a aucune.

- Moi je n'ai pas des attirances physiques douteuses….

Drago piqué au vif lui attrapa le col.

- Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles le menaça-t-il

- Et moi je vous conseille de me lâcher…

Drago hésita puis il se souvint de la façon dont il venait de se débarrasser de ses agresseurs, il ferait mieux d'obéir. Pendant que l'homme réajustait ses vêtements il le détailla. Il était évident qu'il ne venait pas d'ici. Mais ses vêtements et son vocabulaire riche lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui… Peu importe, il n'allait pas laisser passer un corps pareil… Il avait l'air musclé, les mèches qui s'échappaient laissaient deviner que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Ses hanches quant à elle étaient fines.

- Dites moi quel est votre nom ?

- Eh bien… Dites moi le votre et je vous dirais le mien.

- … Lucius.

- James.

- James ? Dites moi voulez vous que je vous montre comment on remercie les gens aussi beaux que vous… ?

Drago avançait sensuellement vers James. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur son torse et approcha avec une lenteur calculée son visage. Mais une main s'interposa entre leurs lèvres, à quelques centimètres seulement du contact.

- J'aurais dû vous laisser vous débrouiller puisque apparemment vous vous offrez au premier inconnu venu.

Drago sursauta à ses mots. Il le traitait de pute. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

- Je ne suis pas une pute. Je voulais simplement vous offrir du plaisir mais vous semblez impuissant….

Drago en insultant sa virilité avait espéré le faire réagir. Mais James n'eut aucune réaction au contraire il semblait sourire. Le Prince observa ce sourire qui lui semblait magnifique et familier… Harry avait le même…

- Je ne suis tout simplement pas attiré par votre personne. A présent souhaitez vous que je vous raccompagne ?

- Que voulez vous dire ? Vous savez que je suis beau ! s'énerva Drago

- Vous êtes pour moi d'une beauté vulgaire. Allons si vous êtes si beau pourquoi mettre des vêtements aussi… ayant si peu de tissu puisque vous êtes naturellement beau, vous n'avez pas besoin d'artifices. Vous vous comportez comme un gamin… Donc je vous raccompagne. Je suppose que vous habitez au château.

Drago était resté silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la tirade, une vague de colère l'envahissait. Jamais jamais personne, ne l'avait autant insulté et humilié. Quand il leva les yeux, dont la couleur métal semblait en fusion, vers l'inconnu il sentit quelque chose quitter son corps et se diriger droit vers James.

L' Homme sentant une aura meurtrière se retourna et se fut pour voir un sort jaune foncer vers lui. Sans hésiter il leva sa main droite face au sort. La lumière jaune sembla s'enfoncer droit dans la main de James. Quand elle disparu totalement James s'avança vers Drago qui était à genoux, épuisé. Il se pencha vers lui, Drago semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

- Je vous ramène au château votre Altesse.

James le souleva et le serra dans ses bras. Il regarda le visage endormi qui murmurait le nom Harry. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans les bois.

o O o

Quand Drago se réveilla il faisait nuit, il avait froid. Il se redressa remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et que le ciel étoilé était magnifique. Que faisait-il là ?

- Vous voila enfin réveillé.

James était assis en tailleur une main sur sa cuisse maintenait son visage qui était à présent à moitié dévoilé. Seul le bas de son visage et le haut était couvert. Drago le détaillait il était vraiment magnifique. Les ombres des flammes dansantes sur son visage lui donnaient une apparence diabolique. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant Drago ses yeux verts hypnotiques ne lâchaient pas ceux du Prince. Ses émeraudes semblaient sonder sa personne, il le transperçait du regard, il avait l'impression d'être nu, de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, c'était lorsqu'on lui avait interdit de revoir Harry. Harry… cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas autant pensé à lui. Cet inconnu faisait ressurgir en lui des sensations oubliées.

- Que voulez vous manger ?

- Quelque chose de sucré…

James fit un geste de la main et des pâtisseries apparurent devant lui. Drago d'un geste de défit en prit un et croqua à pleine dents.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné.

- Après ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, cela n'est rien.

- Et vous ? Vous avez de la magie en vous pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Elle est très puissante et elle vous éviterait le genre de situation dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé.

- Non.

- Pardon.

- Personne d'autre ne me l'enseignera …

- De qui parlez vous ? demanda James. Est-ce le garçon dont vous avez crié le nom ?

- Oui. Je… j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me l'enseignerait…

- Peut être serait-il temps d'arrêter de compter sur les autres ? déclara cruellement James.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'énerva Drago Alors taisez vous !!!!

A ces mots les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent dans un sourire énigmatique. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et il s'avança lentement vers Drago, se pencha contre son oreille et murmura d'une voix étrange :

- _Persevere diabolicum est_ mais pas dans ton cas.

- Que voulez vous dire ? bégaya Drago d'une voix rauque.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Lentement James s'éloigna de Drago. Dormez a présent.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir ! s'écria Drago

- Ca va pas être facile tout les jours … soupira Harry _Somnum Affere_

A ces mots Drago s'écroula sur son lit improvisé, une pâtisserie à la main. Quand L'Inconnu se retourna vers l'endormi il soupira. Il acheva de retirer son gant gauche en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers le Prince. James fit apparaître une deuxième couverture au-dessus de lui et lui retira la pâtisserie. A son annulaire gauche brillait une bague. Elle était en argent représentant deux serpents entrelacés. Les yeux des serpents étaient en rubis et le long de leurs dos était incrusté de diamants.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux il avait mal partout. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il remarqua qu'il avait deux couvertures sur lui, inquiet il se tourna vers James en espérant que celui-ci n'était pas mort de froid. Apparemment non. Le blond se redressa et se dirigea vers l'endormi. Ainsi il était magnifique : Il avait une main sous sa tête, l'autre sur la garde de son épée, cette constatation fit sourire son observateur. Sa peau était pâle, ses traits fins… Drago se demanda pourquoi il cachait le reste de son visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était avancée vers le visage endormi. Elle commença par caresser cette peau qu'elle devinait douce sous ce foulard. Doucement il fit alors glisser le tissu. Impatient Drago passa sa main sous le foulard et constata que sa peau était étrangement douce. Sa peau nacrée, douce, sans imperfection lui rappelait celle d'un autre. Tout émoustillé et impulsif, il s'apprêtât à arracher le foulard, grisé par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir cet étranger. Mais une poigne forte l'en empêcha.

- Que vouliez vous faire ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

Deux orbes vertes fixaient deux lacs gris. Drago se sentit pris au piège, il n'y avait pas d'échapatoire. Au fur et à mesure que la réponse se faisait attendre, James resserrait sa pigne. Drago avait l'impression que sa main était coincée dans un étau.

- Vous me faites mal, gémit Drago.

A sa grande surprise l'étranger le lâcha. Drago prit sa main et commença à lui prodiguer de vaines caresses pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur. James quant à lui s'était levé et commençait par des gestes de la main à ranger autour de lui. Le Prince le regarda faire mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Je … commença t-il

- Je vous croyais digne de confiance. Je me suis trompé.

- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Drago.

- Vous pouvez. A présent vous allez retourner chez vous, et vous préparer pour la guerre.

- De quelle guerre parlez vous ? Le royaume est pacifié. Et seuls nos alliés entourent nos frontières.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et emboîta le pas. Drago vexé d'être ainsi ignoré voulut … voulut…

- Eh bien ! Vous ne venez pas ?

L'étranger lui souriait. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres rouges et pleines de Drago, cela faisait si longtemps qui n'avait pas sourit. Il courut et rattrapa James. Celui-ci ne lui en voulait plus.

o O o

- Je suis fatigué ! se plaigna Drago pour la enime fois.

- Vous commencez à me casser les oreilles. Nous sommes presque arrivés ! Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant.

- Je suis fatigué ! Je suis fatigué ! Je suis fatigué ! Je suis fatigué ! répéta inlassablement Drago.

- Je vais le tuer, marmonna entre ses dents le brun.

- Pourquoi vous êtes gentil avec moi ? Demanda Drago. Le Brun se retourna surpris du brusque changement de sujet.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi me supportez vous. En général les personnes ne pensent qu'à une chose quand elles me voient : comment profiter de moi.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que ça. Répondit L'Inconnu en reprenant sa marche.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas tirer avantage de la situation. Répéta Drago

- Ne vous ait-il jamais venu à l'esprit que j'étais heureux tel que je suis, sûrement plus que vous.

Le Prince réfléchit à la pertinence de la réponse, le sourire en coin de son interlocuteur ne lui échappa pas. Mais il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Peu à peu le silence s'était installé entre les deux voyageurs.

- Vous avez du vous tromper de chemin. Je n'ai pas mis autant de temps pour me rendre ici. Remarqua Drago.

- Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez le remarquer.

- Vous vous êtes perdu ! cria le Prince.

- Non ! J'ai juste voulu faire un détour pour vous montrer quelque chose… répondit mystérieusement Le Brun.

- Et que vouliez vous me montrez ?

- Ceci, dit l'étranger en désignant une vaste plaine devant eux.

- Quoi ?! Hurla Drago. Vous m'avez fait marcher durant des heures pour me montrer un champ.

- C'est là que dans une semaine vous vous battrez pour la première fois.

- Pardon ? s'énerva Drago.

- Le royaume de Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer.

- C'est impossible !

- C'est ici que vous devez poster vos hommes, la bataille se tiendra là. Voldemort a envoyé une armada qui pénètre légalement sur le territoire au fur et a mesure.

- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai il faut absolument prévenir le roi ! S'écria Drago.

- Cela, c'est vous qui allez vous en occupez. Répondit l'Inconnu en souriant.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller me ridiculiser devant la cour !

Drago commençait à perdre son calme. Jamais son père ne le croirait, il croirait que c'est l'une de ses nombreuses facéties. Et puis si il y avait une guerre il s'en sortirait toujours après tout il était prince. Personne ne tue une personne de sang Royal … Une rançon est plus intéressante.

Quand il releva la tête ce fut pour voir deux orbes vertes assombries.

- Lâche… murmura James

D'un geste aussi soudain que violent, il attrapa le bras de Drago. Le Blond ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le paysage avait changé et le silence avait cessé.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Vous ne reconnaissez pas ?

Drago regarda autour de lui. Il vit un lit à baldaquin, à coté un une table de chevet où dessus trônait un livre…

- Ma chambre … ? Mais comment… ? Ce qui signifie que vous m'avez fait marcher durant des heures, alors que vous pouviez apparaître ou vous voulez ?!

- Je voulais voir ce que vous êtes devenu… mais je suis déçu… Autant que le sera le peuple, lorsqu'il découvrira le couard que représentera leur futur roi.

Drago ressentit soudain une sueur froide. James si c'était son vrai nom savait qui il était. Il ne pouvait nier ou s'enfuir. Il décida de sauver le peu de digité qui lui restait.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! A présent je vous saurez gréé de décliner votre véritable identité ! Ordonna le Prince.

- Je vais résumer la situation car vous ne semblez pas tout à fait la saisir, déclara James d'un ton glacial. Vous êtes lâche, incapable de vous défendre et Prince… J'oubliais idiot. C'est simple vous n'êtes pas en état de donner des ordres.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le Brun s'était avancé vers le Blond qui était littéralement collé à la porte. Drago était totalement à sa merci.

- GARDES !!! GARDES !!!

Une main s'écrasa contre sa bouche et un corps chaud et pressé contre le sien l'éloigna de la porte et l'approcha de la fenêtre. Une voix douce murmura contre son oreille.

- C'est simple. Mais je vais vous expliquer encore une fois. En gagnant cette bataille vous vous assurez le retour d'un jeune homme de votre connaissance.

Drago se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais ses jambes faiblirent un peu à l'allusion d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas accepter, il n'était pas faible. Harry devait l'avoir oublier, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'accrochait à ce souvenir illusoire. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Vous souvenez vous que ce garçon vous doit obéissance, il est votre… esclave. Il ne peut vous insatisfaire.

Drago se figeât. Des souvenirs lui revinrent. Il savait que le désir, non… la curiosité de savoir était plus fort que ses résolutions. Il cessa de se débattre et baissa la tête comme vaincu. James relâcha sa prise et regarda son altesse avec un sourire triste. D'un geste de la main il remit de l'ordre dans la tenue du Blond qui fixait obstinément le sol. Lentement le Brun s'avança et releva doucement la tête du Prince et plongea dans deux abysses gris.

- N'ayez jamais honte de vos choix, assumez la tête haute. N'oubliez pas que quand vous souriez on vient vers vous et l'on vous est sympathique, et lorsque vous pleurez on vous fuit et vous méprise. Je vous souhaite bonne chance votre Altesse…

Le Brun le lâcha lui sourit et se dirigea bizarrement vers la fenêtre, mais une min l'en empêcha ce qui fit glisser son gant droit.

Drago ouvrit les yeux horrifiés. Comment cet homme pouvait-il posséder les joyaux de la couronne. Le bracelet et cette bague qui ornait le bras du Brun… Son père les avait donné il y a cela des années à …

- Harry … ? murmura Drago.

_James _lui sourit, il leva sa main gauche à ses lèvres, la baisa, la dirigeât vers Drago et souffla. Son Altesse fut projetée contre la porte qui s'ouvrit avant de la heurter, avant d'atterrir dans les bras des gardes qu'il avait appelés. « Et bien pour un baiser envoyé il n'était pas très doux » pensa le Blond. Il entendit un rire cristallin et merveilleux raisonner, quand il releva la tête son père le fixait un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Votre Altesse va bien ? Demanda un garde.

- Lâchez moi ! s'écria Drago, avant de s'élancer dans la chambre.

Il était là, adossé à la fenêtre leur souriant. Son père arriva derrière lui intrigué par la réaction de son fils.

- James … ? Murmura Le Roi.

- Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse je vous présente mes hommages.

- Attend !!! cria Drago

Le Brun lui sourit écarta les bras et se laissa tomber par la fenêtre. Leurs Majestés se précipitèrent, la seule trace de présence était une plume qui descendait lentement du ciel et qui atterrit dans les mains de Drago.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_** : 

Coucou

Voici le mot de la fin ! Qui sera suivit de celui de ma bêta !

J'espère que la suite fut à la hauteur de vos espérances. Car moi je l'ai trouvée vraiment fade ! Ma Aki m'a quand même convaincu de la publier ! Alors la voilà !

Pour le prochain chapitre et bien … Disons que Harry aura drôlement changé ….

BISOUS A TOUS

Merci !!!

_**Harry-gold-child**_

**_Note de la beta_** :

Hi everyone ! Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle à cette fic ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, pourtant notre chère auteur n'avait pas du tout l'air emballé par ce qu'elle avait écrit… Qu'en pensez vous ? (mdr, j'espère ne pas avoir des gouts de chiotte)

A la prochaine, j'en suis sûre, Bizou et bonnes vacances !!

**_Aki no Sabaku_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Roi sans Royaume**

**Disclaiming** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Genre** : Drama Slash UA

**Couple** : Harry et Drago

**Résume :** UA, Moyen Age, Slash Le prince Drago n'est préoccupé que par les plaisirs de la chair, pourtant, enfant il a aimé et promis d'épouser Harry. Que se passerait il si Harry revenait ? Et s'il devenait son professeur et futur... frère? Harry l'a t il oublié?

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Snowhite**__ : Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Merci encore pour la review ! Bisous_

_**ka –chan**_ _Coucou ! Moi j'adoorrrrrrrrreeeeeeee les reviews ! (Eh non c'est pas les sushis). Voici la suite ! Mais si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi cette fic te plait cela m'aiderait à écrire la suite merci. Bisous_

_**Sayuri**__ : Salut ! Eh bien, c'est rare que je reçoive des review aussi passionnées Et je t'en remercies ! Tu trouves que nous n'avons pas assez vu notre couple vedette ? Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'on les voit suffisamment dans ce chapitre. Et puis tu sais plus je reçois des reviews, plus j'ai envie d'écrire la suite de l'histoire…donc ne te prive pas. Merci encore. Gros BISOUS_

_**Eaelle**__ : Kikoo ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves ce chapitre « bien et original », car quand je l'ai écrit c'est pas le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit… Et pour l'originalité, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait d'autres histoires d'Harry Potter qui se situent au Moyen Age… Mais, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle le devienne ! Merci pour tes compliments surtout que j'adore ça !!! AH AH !!! Je sais je délire…. Bisous_

_**Sinelune **__: Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot !!! Ca m'a fait plaisir… Mais si tu veux me faire encore plus plaisir … je veux lire la suite de « Mutation », sinon pas de quatrième chapitre . Bisous. Non, ce n'est pas du chantage._

_**Latex-Freak :**__ Eh bien, je te remercie beaucoup. Tu es bien une des rares personnes, qui prend le temps de m'expliquer ce que tu ressens… Je suis étonnée que tu ressentes autant de sentiments pour ces personnages… Il est vrai que quand je fais un UA, j'aime bien modifier les caractères des personnages, mais parfois il m'arrive de l'oublier. C'est pour cela que je relis de nombreuses fois ma fic, avant de l'envoyer à ma Bêta. De plus, j'aime bien quand un des personnages à des choses à cacher. (Lol). J'ignore si ma réponse te satisfera autant que la tienne. Merci. Gros Poutous._

_**Petite-abeille**__ : Salut ! Merci pour ton message, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Voila la suite ! En espérant que tu n'ais pas attendu pour rien !_

_**Blueyeshot3 **__: Coucou ! Voici le troisième chapitre de …de…de… cette saga ? Enfin bref, voici la suite ! Bisous et Merci !!!_

_**Dramyre-lovy**__ : Coucou ! Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Tu me rassures en disant que le chapitre deux du « bel inconnu » était bien. Je croyais qu'il ne t'avait pas plus, et cela m'a rendu triste. Je sais que l'on doit accepter les critiques mais que veux tu,… J'adooooooooorrrrrreeeeeee, les compliments. Et bah tu sais quoi… si je trouve le chapitre deux celui-la est pire…. Mais bon je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas relu les chapitres précédents pour écrire celui-ci, jamais, je n'aurais cru que c'était moi qui l'avais écrit. Cela m'a quelque peu rassuré. Je t'assure, ou alors je suppose que je ne l'aime pas, parce que ce n'est pas mon moment favori de l'histoire. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Et puis pour ta question, n'oublies pas qu'Harry ressemble énormément à son père… Voilà le nouveau chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en penses s'il te plait… et j'accepte les critiques (lol) Poutous._

_**Morgane-senjo**__ : « super, génial, merveilleux, grandiose_ …» _Mais, non fallait pas te calmer. Tu sais, plus j'ai de compliments, plus ça me motive !!! Mes chevilles ? Elles vont bien. J'espère que ce chapitre relèvera les niveaux, même si j'en doute… Merci encore Bisous._

_**Neron l'ange**__ : Kikoo ! Puisque ça te plait voici la suite. Et bien pour la longueur, il y a minimum vingt chapitres. Si tu te demandes pourquoi, c'est tout simplement par ce que je déteste les amours faciles. Je vais faire douter nos deux tourtereaux encore longtemps. Kniak Kniak. Bisous_

_**Aya sen'sei**__ : Salut ! « Jolie » ? Cela m'étonnerait que tu penses cela du nouveau chapitre… Je ne t'en dis pas plus. J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que le précédent. Bonne Lecture Bisous._

_**Cashgirl**__ : Coucou ! Un panier percé ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre la métaphore… (Gomen). Un sentiment d'inachevé ? C'est-à-dire, que la fin ne te plait pas ? Ou est-elle mal coupée ? Oh fait, il est bien ce manga ? . Merci encore. Gros Bisous._

_**Poralisn7**__ : Coucou ! Tu as l'impression que Drago n'a aucune qualité ? Il est vrai que pour l'instant il n'est pas tout à fait à son avantage. Pourtant je pensais que le fait qu'il soit précoce, beau et riche soit déjà pas mal en soit. Tu sais, si Drago à ce caractère, cela est volontaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera changer d'avis. J'espère avoir correctement répondu à ta question. Bisous_

_**JessyMp**__ : Kikoo ! Tu sais ce que j'adore moi ? Les…compliments ? Eh non !! … Je plaisante c'est bien les compliments ! . Quant à la suite c'est MAINTENANT et un peu plus bas. Apres mon blabla que j'espère utile._

_**Garla Sama**__ : Bravo ! Je ne sais pas si tu es doué(e) ou si c'est moi qui n'est aucun talent pour le suspense. En tout cas tu as PRESQUE tout bon. Eh oui, Drago se doute que c'est Harry, contrairement à son père qui espère vainement que c'est James. Mais ce nouveau chapitre va confirmer tes hypothèses. C'est vrai que Drago n'est pas né sous l'étoile Subtilité contrairement à son fiancé (qui aura bien du mal à le responsabiliser… ) Allez j'arrête mon charabia. Merci. Bisous et Merci pour ton message._

_**Cristal d'avalon**__ : Kikoo ! Merci pour ton message. Voici la suite. En espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue, bien que je connaisse la réponse. Merci et Bisous._

_**Aurore**__ : Salut !!! Drago futile ? Peut être ? Sûrement même ! Harry mature ? Possible ? Certainement même ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, leurs caractères vont quelque peu déteindre l'un sur l'autre. Et puis tu sais, les esprits changent au contact du temps et des autres. Regarde les évoluer et je suis sure que tu changeras d'avis. Et puis dans chacune de mes fics, l'un des personnages principaux porte un maque et pas forcement au sens propre… A toi de trouver lequel ? Et Qui ? Bisous (dsl, je remplace Dumbledore)_

_**Zaika**__ : Kikoo ! Ca t'a plu à ce point la ? Je suis un peu surprise…. En tout cas merci pour la review. Grosses bises._

_**Nekochan miharu**__ : Salut ! Merci de m'avoir pardonné mon retard, mais me pardonneras tu celui-ci ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera en ma faveur . Bisous et Merci pour tes encouragements._

_**Eqwene Al'vere**__ : Coucou ! En effet dans ce chapitre, Drago va devoir faire ses preuves. La bataille commence dans ce chapitre, car tu te rendras vite compte que Drago n'est pas seulement un coureur de jupons et…de pantalons. Pour ce qui est arrivé à James, et sa relation avec Lucius tu vas devoir lire entre les lignes… Quant à la relation de nos deux princes et bien… ce n'est pas gagné. Voila et Bisous. Oh ! Et merci pour ton message._

_**Jully Reeds**__ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que les caractères de nos deux héros te plaisent ! Surtout qu'il m'arrive de confondre leurs personnalités avec d'autres histoires …Quant à James et bien… La brève allusion que j'y fait dans ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre… . Bonne Lecture !!!! Bisous_

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Drago était allongé sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées. Le mot « esclave » ne cessait de le torturer. D'ailleurs son père semblait tout émoustillé par le retour de ce qu'il pensait être James Potter. Il recommençait à soigner sa tenue avec beaucoup d'attention. « Ridicule »Pensa-t-il. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé si facilement à ses hormones. Tout cela parce qu'il s'était imaginé Harry tel qu'il serait aujourd'hui ! Et surtout les nombreuses activités… sportives qu'ils pourraient effectuer ensemble. Cela faisait pourtant si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à son fiancé secret. Pourtant, depuis peu, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Ou peut être qu'il avait tout simplement refusé d'y penser pendant tout ce temps. Il savait qu'il devait absolument parler à son père de la possibilité de l'invasion. Mais celui-ci le prenait pour une personne irresponsable. Il faut dire que pendant des années il ne lui avait pas démontré le contraire. Drago savait qu'il devait agir aujourd'hui car après il sera trop tard.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, le regard vers la fenêtre. Comme pour le presser, un oiseau passa près du carreau, laissant tomber une plume blanche. Il se rappela alors de la plume d'Harry. Et si ce n'était pas Harry mais James ? Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui. Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir la clef de tous ces mystères. Mais en désespoir de cause, il envoya un baiser au vent et s'en retourna, décidé à parler à son père.

o O o

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en grand fracas, laissant passer un magnifique jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, brillant d'une lueur déterminée. Il portait sa tenue officielle de Prince ainsi que sa couronne : ses vêtements étaient de couleurs vertes et argent, les couleurs du Royaume, quand à la couronne, elle était composée de fines branches de laurier en or surmontées d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de la tête du Prince. L'animal était en argent, et l'on pouvait percevoir sa langue, figée dans un mouvement de sifflement. La tête du serpent était criante de réalisme, les moindres détails avaient été représentés, ce qui faisait paraître l'animal furieux, surtout que celui-ci était en avant sur la tête du blond. Un bref murmure d'admiration parcourut la salle, l'héritier du trône était vraiment magnifique. Lucius pendant un bref instant, se revit jeune, au moment même où il avait apprit le retour de James. Il était jaloux de son fils, et il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Les directives de James avaient été claires. Son fils était vraiment beau, son visage avait de fins traits, et ses cheveux d'habitude plaqués en arrière étaient légèrement ébouriffés, laissant quelques mèches d'un blond presque blanc encadrer son visage. Une moue adorable trahissait son état d'intense réflexion. Son fils s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'inclina.

Depuis peu, l'attitude de Drago avait changée il ne tentait plus de s'évader et recommençait à penser avec sa tête et non plus avec son entre jambe. Le Roi savait qu'il était dangereux pour son héritier de s'exprimer devant la cour toute entière. Mais un Malefoy n'avait peur de rien :

- Votre Majesté, salua Drago d'un ton princier.

- Fils ?

- Votre Majesté j'ai ouie dire qu'une armée s'apprêtait à attaquer notre pays.

Des chuchotements inquiets envahirent la salle. Les différents conseillers du Roi s'avancèrent, voulant éviter à sa Majesté d'autres facéties de son Altesse, qui n'auraient pour conséquences que de les ridiculiser. Messire Lestrange cru bon d'intervenir :

- Si vous me permettez votre Altesse, je pense…

- Non, je ne vous permets pas, le coupa Drago d'une voix furieuse.

- Je vous demande pardon ... Votre Altesse ? Se força à ajouter Lestrange d'un ton dégoûté.

- Vous ne penserez que lorsqu'on vous le demandera et vous vous adresserez à moi lorsque je vous en donnerai l'ordre.

- Votre Altesse ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre, je vais reprendre. Vous n'êtes qu'un chevalier parmis tant d'autres que je pourrais révoquer lorsque je le souhaite, la permission de mon père pour ceci n'est pas nécessaire. N'oubliez jamais à l'avenir que je suis votre futur Roi. La seule personne qui est au-dessus de moi est le Roi lui même. Vous me devez obéissance, loyauté et respect. Maintenant que vous semblez avoir compris je vous conseille de retourner à votre place… des deux manières dont je l'entends.

Messire Lestrange ne pu que s'incliner suite à ces propos. Il n'avait jamais été humilié de cette façon et le Roi n'avait pas réagit. Il avait pourtant eut l'impression que le temps lui était favorable puisqu'il permettait à Lestrange de remplacer Messire Potter, dans le cœur de son Roi.

Tous le regardaient soit en souriant soit horrifiés. Mais il était évident que tous s'amusaient de la situation. Messire Lestrange avait toujours prit plaisir à rabaisser les autres plus bas que terre, sa ruse et sa langue de vipère y étaient pour beaucoup. Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle, rapidement lassé des murmures qui l'accompagnaient. Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied hors de la salle, qu'une nouvelle fois cette voix orgueilleuse et glaciale retentit pour son plus grand malheur :

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé de quitter la salle. Vous allez rester et pouvoir ainsi être au centre des regards… N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je ne vous demande pas de répondre. Vous allez vous incliner et prendre place aux côtés de… Severus.

Severus lui sourit, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux familles se détestaient. Et puis s'il pouvait faire plaisir à son parrain…

Sans se soucier d'avantage des murmures de la salle qui s'apaiseraient dès qu'il commencerait à parler, Drago se concentra sur la raison de sa présence :

- Votre Majesté je voudrais que convoquiez les forces armées.

- Mon fils. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas convoquer nos troupes sur de simples suppositions, répondit Lucius surprit.

- Ce ne sont pas des suppositions votre Majesté. Une source sure m'en a informé, répliqua Drago.

- Tu serais prêt à prendre la responsabilité de toute cette affaire, simplement car quelqu'un en qui tu sembles avoir confiance te l'a dit ? Demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, et en visant juste.

- Père, tu sais bien qu'Harry est digne de confiance. Drago su que le mot « père » l'aiderait, ainsi que la franchise.

- Bien…Mais j'y mets une condition…

Si, Sa Majesté l'estime nécessaire…

- Tu mèneras toi-même les troupes à la bataille. Ils seront sous tes ordres directs. Seul une incompétence de ta part peut les mener à l'échec, annonça sèchement son père.

- Bien, votre Majesté. Si tel est votre désir, dit calmement Drago, alors qu'il se savait incapable d'assumer une telle responsabilité.

- Tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur, car celle-ci te sera fatale. Et n'oublies jamais qu'un bon chef fait de bons soldats, termina Lucius.

- Oui votre Majesté. Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

Drago s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se retourna non sans lancer un dernier regard à son parrain qui avait l'air… joyeux, chose très rare quand il s'agissait de Severus. Le bruit de la cour avait reprit après que le jeune Prince se soit retourné. Tous vantaient son élégance, sa beauté, et son art de la rhétorique. Cela faisait très longtemps que son Altesse ne s'était pas présentée à la cour. Quant au Roi, il venait d'avoir la certitude qui s'agissait bien d'Harry Potter. Qui d'autre aurait une telle influence sur Drago ? Son fils venait de donner la preuve qu'il serait capable de diriger une nation. Un esprit calculateur et une langue affûtée son nécessaires pour contrôler un royaume aussi grand et puissant que l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il allait franchir les portes de la salle du trône, le Prince se retourna :

- Merci père. Je ne vous décevrai pas, déclara Drago d'un ton ferme.

- Je n'en doute pas mon enfant.

« Il a gagné » pensa le Roi. Quiconque n'était pas tombé sous le charme de son fils que ce soit physique ou rhétorique, venait de succomber. Le sourire que lui adressa son fils avant de partir, venait de confirmer l'idée que tout c'était passé comme Drago l'avait prévu. L'intelligence de son fils ne finissait pas de le surprendre.

Drago se permit de pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement, une fois qu'il fut assez loin de son père et de tous ces arrivistes. A présent que le Roi lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs militaires, il lui restait neuf jours pour tout préparé :

- Le compte à rebours a commencé… murmura-t-il

o O o

Cela faisait à présent sept jours qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied, pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Les chefs des familles, des populations, avaient été prévenus et devaient faire preuve d'une grande discrétion. Ceux-ci savaient ainsi quoi faire en cas de problème. Tout le monde pensait que c'était une erreur de faire confiance à la population, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait eu aucune fuite. A présent il leur restait deux jours pour arranger les détails.

Son Altesse était sur un cheval blanc, il montait avec élégance. Aujourd'hui il portait une tunique noire, dont le tissu était imprimé de roses blanches à épines qui semblaient aussi belles que dangereuses, tout comme leur porteur. Un bijou en argent incrusté de pierres précieuses retenait une cape noire sur ses épaules. Ce bijou, dont la masse la plus importante était rassemblée au centre de sa poitrine, représentait son blason et non pas celui se son père ou du royaume. A ses côtes, son meilleur ami et amant à ses heures perdues : Messire Zabini. Son père était mort lors d'une bataille, il avait donc récupéré son titre, bien qu'il n'ait été nullement anobli ou fait chevalier par le Roi en personne. Drago s'était lié d'amitié avec ce garçon, dont en cet instant, le regard semblait briller comme celui d'Harry. Il avait espéré y retrouver son fiancé, mais au fil du temps, il y vit de la reconnaissance puis de l'amour. Il est vrai que Blaise était très beau, il était brun, avait des yeux clairs et une apparence toujours soignée. Le Blond descendît de cheval, et se dirigea vers le chef de camp :

- Des nouvelles des troupes du Sud ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, votre Altesse. Il semblerait que tous se passe bien, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

- Et les autres ?

- Aucun problème important.

- Important ? Répéta Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire…

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Donc soit vous vous exprimez dans une langue qui m'est accessible soit vous êtes congédié, s'énerva le Prince.

- Les hommes ont peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui un homme rôde la nuit, il porte une cape noire et cache son visage. Seuls ses yeux sont visibles, ils sont verts et brillent comme ceux d'un chat.

- Des racontars de bonne femme ! Se moqua Drago.

Coupant court à la conversation il décida d'inspecter les lieux. Les soldats le saluèrent auquel Drago répondait par quelques signes de la main. Depuis que Drago avait supervisé lui-même les travaux d'aménagement pour « accueillir » les ennemis, les soldats lui étaient devenus fidèles, mais toujours respectueux. Il demanda à Blaise d'interroger ses hommes sur ce rôdeur. Le blond ne voulait courir aucun risque, il décida donc également de faire un tour dans les alentours. Il fit plusieurs découvertes étranges : à des endroits paressant stratégiques, la terre semblait avoir été retournée. Il s'éloigna lentement, flânant. Quand il se retourna une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était perdu. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant… depuis quelques minutes déjà il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Un bruit suspect confirma ses peurs et lui mit les sens aux aguets. Il sortit son épée :

- Qui va là ? Un silence lui répondit.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Drago avançait à reculons face au côté d'où lui semblait provenir le bruit. Quand il posa le pied sur une chose métallique il lâcha inconsciemment son arme…

- AAHHH !

Il avait la jambe coincée dans un piège à loup, ça jambe formait un angle bizarre et du sang coulait. Il voulut crier mais, son orgueil l'en empêcha. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir beaucoup que des bruits se rapprochaient. Il regarda son épée hors de sa portée. Il voulut bouger sa jambe en espérant se mettre à l'abri, mais il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il jeta des regards craintifs autour de lui comme un animal pris au piège :

- Qui va là ? Cria-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit, il sentit peu à peu la panique l'envahir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Brusquement une silhouette lui cacha la lumière du soleil. Il ne voulut pas montrer sa peur, et se recomposa un air digne. L'ombre se rapprochait, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se décrocher de sa poitrine. Une main s'approcha de son visage, il serra les paupières et les dents pour ne pas hurler de terreur:

- Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul on dirait. Se moqua la voix qui hantait Drago.

- Harry ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit violemment le piège, se blessant au passage. Pour la première fois, Drago pu voir clairement une émotion dans le regard du brun : la colère.

- Tu es blessé ! s'écria-t-il

- Ce n'est rien. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

L'homme déchira la magnifique tunique du Prince, mais celui-ci s'abstint de lui faire remarquer. La plaie était profonde, notamment celle centrale car la pointe en fer qui s'y était logée était censé être la plus épaisse et transpercer l'os de l'animal capturé. Le Brun sans prévenir et un d'un coup sec remboita l'os. Drago du faire appel à ce qu'il y avait de plus noble en lui pour ne pas crier. Depuis que le piège avait été retiré, sa blessure saignait d'avantage. Avec d'infinies précautions, le brun soigna la plaie grâce à ses pouvoirs, et diverses choses contenues dans des fioles qu'il avait sortit de son sac, pour en verser le contenu sur la plaie. Celle-ci se referma progressivement. De l'eau sortit du sol et nettoya les mains du jeune homme. Mais c'était inutile pour sa main droite car l'entaille avait été profonde et le sang continuait de couler.

- Vous pouvez reprendre votre balade. Je vais vous laisser, déclara son sauveur en s'inclinant tout en rangeant ses affaires, rapidement.

- Et toi tu ne te soignes pas ? Demanda Drago en espérant le retenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. De plus le retour au vouvoiement l'agaça.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en lui montrant sa main qui était pleine de sang. :

- Il me suffira de lécher et cela disparaîtra. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excusez… répondit celui-ci d'une voix polie.

- Comme ça ?

Ne le laissant pas disparaître si facilement, le blond prit sa main et commença à lécher le sang qui suintait de la plaie. Drago, fit lentement remonter sa langue jusqu'au poignet où il pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son « sauveur ». Il ne lâcha pas du regard le brun, alors qu'il se mettait à sucer son index avec indécence, alternant coup de langue et sucions, mimant ainsi ce qu'il rêvait de faire à Harry ou l'inverse. Les émeraudes s'étaient lentement rétrécies, sous le traitement du blond. Le Prince avança lentement son visage vers le brun et frôla ses lèvres tout en murmurant :

- Je sais que c'est toi Harry….

- ….

- Comme promis, je dirige la bataille…

- Il me semblait vous avoir fait comprendre, que vos charmes n'ont aucun attrait pour moi, le coupa le Brun en reprenant ses esprits.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez fait comprendre avant de vous enfuir.

A ces mots le brun voulut répondre, mais Drago viola sa bouche d'un baiser rude et possessif auquel Harry ne réagit pas. Vexé par son manque d'enthousiasme, il lui happa la lèvre inférieure et la suça sensuellement, espérant secrètement que le passionné aurait plus d'effet que le sauvage. Il sentit Harry se tendre à son contact. Satisfait, il se montra plus audacieux et fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs de son cadet. Mais celui-ci le repoussa, brusquement :

- Vous êtes bien présomptueux votre Majesté ! Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- N'est ce pas justifié ?

- …

- Allons, j'ai toujours eut un talent pour cela. Tu devrais t'en souvenir, dit-il avec suffisance.

- Faites attention votre Altesse, les choses changent… Déclara, Harry en s'éloignant.

- Reviens ! C'est un ordre ! Cria le Blond

Harry le regarda surpris, il eut un court silence :

- Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ? Répliqua-t-il avec froideur. Mais puisque nous évoquons le passé. N'oubliez pas, ce qui orne ma main droite, me libéré de la prison dans laquelle m'a enfermé ce qui orne ma main gauche.

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots il s'agenouillait devant le Prince. D'un geste violent il prit le menton du blond et l'attira à lui, Drago poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlés.

- Je fermerai cette bouche arrogante…

Et là il l'embrassa, Drago fut beaucoup trop surpris pour réagir, mais la langue intimidée et inexpérimentée qui semblait chercher quelque chose le réveilla. Il décida de prendre les choses en main, il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser du coté de son partenaire. La langue du blond était finalement dans la bouche du brun et suçait sa jumelle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de chose dans un baiser. De plus en plus grisé, il laissa ses mains découvrirent le corps de celui qui lui devait obéissance mais restait son égal, car son père y avait veillé.

Flash back : 

- Drago que fais-tu la ? demanda le Roi en s'asseyant prés de son fils.

- Je l'attends, répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu as frappé Pansy et Blaise.

Son Altesse grogna, tout en regardant fixement le lac devant lui, ce qui fit rire son père.

- Je vois. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts ? Demanda innocemment sa Majesté.

- Père… il va revenir n'est ce pas ? Il doit revenir ? Le ton du Prince était devenu déseperé et ses yeux devenaient troubles.

- Pourquoi cela te préoccupe t il autant ? S'interrogea le Roi.

- Père répondez moi ! Je déteste les mensonges ! Dites-moi la vérité !

- C'est vrai que cela fait un an aujourd'hui qu'il est parti…. Mais je pense qu'il reviendra. répondit sa Majesté pensive.

- Alors que fait-il ? Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Cria Drago.

Lucius regarda son fils avec un sourire triste. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne voit en soit qu'un roi et éventuellement un ami. Son fils lui ressemblait tellement, il espérait simplement qu'Harry serait moins froid que James.

- Tu sais que quand il reviendra il sera différent. Dit le Roi

- Et alors ? Demanda Son Altesse d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu dois abandonner Drago… Il ne pourra jamais t'appartenir entièrement. Je ne veux pas que tu le revoies, cela ne te fera que souffrir.

- Je vous l'interdis ! Drago s'était relevé, la tristesse avait disparu de son regard, remplacée par la colère. Lucius du s'avouer qu'il était impressionné. Une lueur nouvelle illuminait ses traits, mais il ignora son fils et passa à côté de lui en murmurant « il n'est pas pour toi ».

Fin Flash Back : 

Une violente douleur le réveilla. Inconsciemment il leva sa main à sa joue rougie, surpris. Harry se tenait devant lui, le visage dévoilé, les yeux verts brillants, ses lèvres rendues rouges et charnues par ses baisers, ses long cheveux de jais étaient, quant à eux détachés, et tombaient en cascade de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules, laissant quelques mèches sur son visage. Sa robe de sorcier était légèrement ouverte sur son torse pale. Le blond pensa qu'il était toujours aussi beau, et que ceci le rendait encore plus digne de lui.

- Un tel manque de contrôle est indigne d'un futur Roi, attaqua Harry en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Quoi ! S'indigna Drago. C'est vous qui vous êtes jeté sur moi !

- Vous avez la mémoire courte.

- Sûrement moins que la tienne, rétorqua d'un ton furieux Drago. D'abord il l'embrassait et ensuite le giflait.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. Pas une chose qui pourrait atténuer ses peurs. Il détestait le temps, il passait si lentement. Comme la mer frappe les rochers qui sont une faible barrière devant quelque chose d'aussi aléatoire, les rongeant peu à peu elle finit par les détruire, pour n'en laisser aucune trace. Comme leur promesse, et ce qui aurait pu être de l'amour. Leur échange silencieux fut interrompu par des appels :

- Drago !! Drago !!

- Je suis là ! Hurla Drago

Blaise Zabini arrivait en courant. Il s'arrêta surpris que le Prince soit en compagnie de quelqu'un tout de noir vêtu. Il s'avança donc vers son Altesse, ignorant l'homme :

- Votre Altesse vous allez bien ? S'inquiète Blaise en tâtant son Prince, ce qui énerva ce dernier, notamment à cause de la présence d'Harry.

- Veux-tu bien cesser de te donner en spectacle ? Grogna Drago.

- Et vous comment osez …. Oh !

Blaise ignorant, la remarque de son futur souverain s'était tourné vers l'importun. Mais, sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge et sa langue s'assécha, l'air lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau visage, même Drago ne semblait pas aussi finement sculpté. Les Dieux avaient été très inspiré le jour où ils décidèrent de créer une si merveilleuse créature.

- Blaise ferme la bouche et respire ! S'énerva Drago. On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un de…beau.

- Merci pour ce compliment, dit sarcastiquement Harry.

- Beau ?! Tu veux dire magnifique ! S'écria Blaise.

- Blaise tu te comportes une de ces idiotes de bonnes femmes devant moi.

- Cela me surprendrait fort votre Altesse, puisque celui que j'ai devant moi est assurément un homme et son regard ne me semble pas dénué d'intelligence.

- Merci Messire Zabini, s'exclama Harry avec hypocrisie.

- Nous nous connaissons…Monsieur… ?

- Votre Altesse, répondit le brun.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis également devenu un prince de ce royaume. Votre Altesse doit remplacer le Monsieur dont vous m'avez qualifié, répondit gentiment Harry en souriant.

Drago détestait l'attitude de Blaise envers son promis. Surtout que celui-ci était beaucoup plus aimable avec lui. Mais il oublia un instant sa rancœur à la remarque d'Harry. Il avait oublié que son père avait associé son nom à la famille royale, faisant ainsi de lui son égal. Le bracelet et la bague qui ornaient sa main… Voici donc ce qui lui permet d'échapper de sa « prison », dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé…

- Voici donc ce qui te rend si orgueilleux. Mais sache que personne ne peux te libérer de ces chaînes puisque c'est toi qui te les ai mises en acceptant la place à mes côtés, dit le Prince héritier d'une voix glaciale.

- Une place qui a déjà été souillée par maintes personnes.

A ces mots, Harry disparu sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres. Drago serra les dents à cette remarque. C'est vrai, il ne méritait pas Harry… et c'est cela qui rendait la chose plus attrayante.

o O o

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent le visage endormi du Prince, celui se réveilla. Il n'avait que très peu dormit et espérait que cela ne lui ferait pas défaut. Aujourd'hui était le jour du combat, celui qui devait le couvrir de gloire et empêcher quiconque de lui voler le trône sous prétexte de son incompétence. Il vit sur une chaise les vêtements qu'Harry lui avait remis le jour de leurs « retrouvailles », il les prit et inconsciemment les rapprocha de son visage, son odeur y était encore présente. Soudain, un parchemin tomba de la poche, il le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

_Votre Altesse  
__Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je jour de la bataille est proche. Sachez que je suis toujours votre obligé, et que je suis prêt à obéir.  
__Depuis notre plus jeune age, vous nous avez liés, ce qui signifie que je serai toujours là si Son Altesse l'exige.  
__Pour servir au mieux Son Altesse, je vous demande de bien vouloir exiger de vos hommes de porter une feuille de chêne ainsi que vous-même le jour de la bataille. Cela me permettra de reconnaître vos hommes des leurs.  
__Mais permettez-moi de vous rappeler que sur un champ de bataille, que vous soyez roi ou prince, vous êtes avant tout un homme, et vous mourrez comme nous._

_Son Altesse Harry James Potter_

o O o

Drago sourit, décidément son fiancé était aussi calculateur que lui. S'il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris très bien. Mais ce qui l'énerva tout d'abord, puis le fit rire, fut la dernière phrase. Harry restait toujours le même après toutes ces années, un petit enfant innocent, pudique, noble, mais surtout d'une apparente froideur. Il s'habilla rapidement, tout son courage retrouvé. Il savait que si jamais il avait besoin d'aide, son magnifique protecteur apparaîtrait comme par magie. Il décida de ne pas porter d'armure, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il intervienne lui-même. Il portait une simple tunique bleue aux bordures dorées. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du château ou l'attendait Blaise et son cheval attelé. Il prit les rennes que lui tendait un écuyer et se mit en selle avec grâce et distinction. Une fois droit et juché sur son cheval, il releva la tête et pu voir son père à la fenêtre avec son parrain à sa droite. Lucius lui fit un bref signe de tête. Drago lui fit un sourire confiant et partit aux galops sous le regard faussement joyeux du peuple qui attendrait inquiet.

o O o

Le combat avait commencé et déjà des corps jonchaient le sol. Les troupes du Prince Malefoy étaient mises en déroute sous le regard affolé de leur chef. Pourtant ils avaient tout prévu, même le lieu du combat. Mais ses troupes allaient battre en retraite. Il avait tout de même réussi à sauver du massacre toute une garnison, grâce à un habile stratagème mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il ne savait que faire. La situation lui échappait. Lord Voldemort était là, visible au loin. Il était sur un cheval blanc, il pouvait voir ses cheveux long et brun bouger au gré du vent. Il était vêtu de blanc, il était le mal mais s'habillait comme un ange. Il paressait extrement jeune, et se dégageait de lui la même impression qu'Harry et son père transmettait. Ce sentiment qui faisait que l'on était très vite attiré, car une impression de pureté et de sagesse émanait de leurs personnes.  
Cependant cela ne restait parfois que des impressions. Etrangement, celui-ci semblant prendre conscience d'un regard posé sur lui et se tourna vers le Blond et lui sourit. Etrangement ses yeux d'aussi loin paressaient rouges. Ses lèvres marmonnèrent quelque chose que Drago ne pu comprendre, quand tout à coup il se retrouva au milieu de la bataille. Il se retourna et vit Blaise crier son nom, Voldemort lui souriait toujours. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'une épée se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il sortit la sienne et désarma son adversaire facilement. Celui-ci vaincu, à genoux, attendait le coup fatal. Mais il ne vint pas.  
Drago restait bêtement les mains en l'air, il n'avait jamais tué.  
Il avait vu des milliers de fois des gens mourir sous ses yeux sans intervenir, mais là, il semblait incapable de porter le dernier coup. Un autre homme arriva, d'après ses habits il devait être un des généraux de Voldemort. Il poussa le blond qui s'effondra au sol sous la violence du choc, et lâcha son épée. Le général rit et tua devant ses yeux le soldat qu'il avait secouru :

- C'est donc cela qui vous a retenu ? Conclu-t-il en remarquant le regard horrifié du Prince.

Drago ne répondit pas et observait le corps sanglant de son ennemi au sol. Comment pouvait-on tuer un homme de sang froid ? Finalement, Lestrange avait raison : il n'était qu'un enfant et un incapable. Cette prise de conscience tardive allait lui coûter la vie à lui et ses hommes. Il sentit des larmes d'impuissance remplir ses yeux, mais il les retint. Seuls la fierté et l'orgueil le maintenaient. Mais il se rappela qu'on l'épargnerait sûrement pour une rançon. Cette pensé lâche le réconforta, il en eut honte, mais ne pouvait changer sa nature. Il n'était pas digne d'être roi. Mais il mourrait digne, il le devait à son nom et à … Harry.

Il se redressa, la tête haute en serrant les dents. L'Homme semblât comprendre et se prépara à frapper. Drago comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la vie sauve, et que de l'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter. Il ne pu grader les yeux ouverts trop longtemps, il les ferma. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, était-ce par ce qu'il savait qu'il allait ne plus se battre ? La force du desepoir ? Un bruit étouffé lui fit ouvrir lentement les yeux. Devant lui, se dressait Harry. Personne ne vit que le chef ennemi fit cambrer son cheval sous la force du coup qu'il venait de lui assener, et ce, à la vue du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers le champ de bataille.

Harry était magnifique. Il était vêtu aux couleurs du Royaume : une tunique verte avec un col en V ouvert sur son torse, dont les bordures étaient argentés, les manches étaient évasées vers le bas, son pantalon était argent avec des bordures vertes, ses cheveux détachés bougeaient librement. Drago eut la pensé lubrique qu'il avait de belles fesses et des hanches si fines, que cela devait être un vrai plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Harry assomma l'homme, il ne voulait pas le tuer devant Drago.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Ou…Oui.

- Bien, maintenant partez avec vos hommes.

- Quoi ? Vous vous voulez qu'on fuit ?!

- Un chef doit s'avoir abandonner et se remettre en question.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Un lâche est le premier à vanter son courage ! Répliqua Harry agacé.

- Laissez moi me battre c'est un ordre ! S'écria Drago

- Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant immature et courrez ! Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ! Même si pour cela je devrai aller contre votre volonté.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'Harry, d'un geste de la main, le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin et para de nouvelles attaques :

- Dépêchez vous ! Allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! Hurla Harry.

Drago se mit à courir, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Quand il se rappela les paroles de son père et la confiance que ses hommes lui avaient manifesté. Il ne pouvait partir en les abandonnant. Il ramassa une épée quelconque au sol et entendait Harry crier « REPLIEZ VOUS !!! ». Il regarda autour de lui semblant chercher l'approbation pour tuer. Un ennemi avançant vers lui permit de mettre en pratique sa nouvelle résolution. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à tuer l'homme, mais son geste fut arrêté, cela accompagné d'un cri. Harry avait la main en sang d'avoir arrêté son épée, et l'homme gisait à terre inanimé mais vivant :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond perdu.

- Je ne laisserai pas vos mains être souillées. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour l'enfer.

- Et toi qui te sauvera ? Demanda Drago profondément bouleversé.

Harry le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille « tout sera bientôt finit, regarde ». Drago releva vers lui un regard perdu, avant de s'arracher à cette douce étreinte, effrayé. Harry semblait briller, ses yeux étaient à présent noirs et on ne voyait plus sa pupille. Une onde de choc frappa Drago, il entendit des cris, puis une deuxième vague le submergea. Son Altesse regarda autour de lui des milliers d'hommes jonchaient sur le sol. Les seuls debout étaient ses soldats qui regardaient d'un air stupéfait leurs deux princes. Il vit que la feuille de chêne accrochée à sa tunique brillait ainsi que ceux des autres survivants. Drago se tourna vers Harry et failli pousser un cri. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Il était terrifiant, une impression de puissance se dégageait de lui, un rictus ornait ses lèvres, ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de son visage. Sa beauté faisait peur en cet instant.  
Le Brun leva la main et le ciel s'assombrit, des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel au loin alors que d'autres cris retentirent. Un autre bataillon ennemi était dissimulé, et les éclairs s'abattaient probablement sur eux. Des cris d'agonie et de pure souffrance se firent entendre. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait ainsi qu'une odeur de chair brûlée. Le rictus sur le visage de son aimé s'accentua, il semblait joyeux, mais une joie malsaine qui serra le cœur du blond. Il ne voulait pas de ça, s'il devait aller en enfer pour voir à nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun, il le ferrait. Et puis… personne n'avait le droit de décider pour lui. Drago n'hésita pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Brun. Lentement, les yeux d'Harry reprirent leur teinte émeraude habituelle.

- Je savais que j'étais doué pour les baisers, se vanta Drago, soulagé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il poussa Drago à droite et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, un autre corps le maintenant immobile au sol :

- J'étais sur que c'était toi. Tu as tellement changé…

Voldemort se tenait au dessus d'Harry, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Harry lui ne bougeait pas, il semblait perdu. Il avait mal à la tête. Ce visage à la peau claire, cette fine bouche et ses yeux… des rubis. Etait ce Messire Voldemort ? Il sentit la brise du souvenir le caresser. Des sons, des éclats de voix, des sentiments lui revinrent, mais trop brefs et rapides pour qu'il les comprenne.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Voldemort frôla les lèvres du jeune garçon, mais il s'arrêta en sentant un métal froid et pointu s'enfoncer dans son cou :

- De quoi vous mêlez vous… jeune Malefoy ?

- Je vous serez grée de le lâcher, ordonna plus que ne suggéra Drago poussé par la colère.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je ne vous le conseille pas.

Voldemort se tourna vers l'importun. Il le fixa de ses yeux rubis, et Drago sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir. Ce fut tout d'abord un picotement qui remonta le long de son bras, puis il eut soudain chaud et enfin son sang semblait bouiller à l'intérieur de lui. Avant de tomber à genoux, il pu voir le visage de Voldemort tiré vers celui de Potter. Celui-ci de sa main libre et non blessée avait prit Voldemort par le menton et avait ramené son visage vers lui :

- Laissez le ! Ordonna Harry

- Tu es toujours aussi impulsif, répondit avec un sourire Messire Voldemort. Même allongé sous ton ennemi, dénué de force.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et qui vous dit que je ne peux pas inverser la situation ?

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la main gauche d'Harry brillait intensément. Il utilisa ses dernières forces et une violente bourrasque de vent repoussa Voldemort qui atterrit sur ses jambes, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Harry se précipita vers Drago, celui-ci étouffait et se tortillait au sol. Il voulut le soigner, mais il était trop faible pour se battre contre cet homme. Il était beaucoup trop puissant pour un simple « humain ». De plus sa magie lui était familière :

- Ca suffit ! Je suis le seul responsable de la mort de vos hommes ! Hurla Harry.

- C'est la première fois que te vois perdre ton calme… et pour qui ? Ce gamin immature !

- Que voulez vous ? Cria Harry.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus. Depuis que tu es né je n'ai toujours voulu qu'une chose…

Voldemort avançait vers lui, d'une lenteur calculée. Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps il ne savait que faire. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Voldemort posa une main sur sa joue :

- Embrasse moi… et je lui laisserais la vie… pour l'instant.

Harry n'hésita pas, un seul instant. Il se releva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser malhabile sur ses lèvres. Une sensation de déjà vu l'envahit. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ceux échangés avec Drago. Avec lui, ils semblaient emplis d'amour, alors que ceux de cet homme étaient dégoulinants de luxure. Voldemort sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir et attrapa le brun par la taille pour approfondir le baiser. Il libera au même moment Son Altesse Royale Drago Malefoy du sort qui l'entravait et celui-ci ressentit les même symptômes que sous l'effet du sort, sauf que la cause en était la colère. Il sentit quelque chose s'amasser dans sa main droite, instinctivement il la dirigea vers la source de sa colère. Voldemort eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter du brun avant qu'une boule de feu ne le frappe. Furieux d'être ainsi interrompu, il ramassa une épée au sol et la planta dans l'abdomen du blond, qui hurla. Harry vit la scène se dérouler comme dans un rêve. Seuls ses yeux trahirent ses sentiments : ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent d'abord puis brillèrent pour enfin s'assombrirent. Harry paressait amorphe, vide, perdu … Drago s'écroula à genoux une main sur sa plaie béante :

- Tu aurais du rester tranquille. Tu n'es qu'un fardeau inutile et faible.

Drago voulut répondre mais ne pu que cracher du sang et s'affaisser davantage sur l'herbe qui se couvrait peu à peu d'une mare de sang :

- Pathétique, dit Voldemort.

Harry qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici s'avança à quatre pattes. Voldemort le regardait avec tristesse. Son Altesse Harry Potter parvint au corps, entouré d'une mare rouge et prit la tête entre ses mains. Drago ouvrit les yeux à ce contact, rassurant. Harry fixait l'homme qu'il avait juré de protéger, son prince, son fiancé. Une goutte d'eau descendit le long de la joue de Drago qui releva les yeux et vit son promis en larmes :

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé …. Murmurait Harry

- Pour…quoi ?

Tous regardaient les deux jeunes hommes, attendris. Ils ne pouvaient s'avancer davantage. Un dôme blanc les séparait. Ils avaient vu leur maître s'écrouler puis ce magnifique garçon embrasser Voldemort, celui la même qui venait de tuer leur Prince. Celui-ci les observait d'ailleurs avec curiosité.

- Montrez moi jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour lui… votre Majesté. Murmura Voldemort.

Harry regardait le sang s'écouler le long du corps de Drago, paralysé par la détresse. Une autre image se superposa à celle de Drago, celle d'un homme lui ressemblant énormément, dont la seule différence était les yeux bleus qui incrustaient son beau visage. Non il ne le laisserait pas mourir ! C'était sa fierté, ne jamais laisser quelqu'un en arrière. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Il mit ses mains sur la blessure, mais n'avait plus d'énergie, il avait gaspillé ses forces inutilement. Il voulut crier son impuissance, encore une fois il ne pourrait rien faire. Il allait regarder un être cher mourir sous ses yeux. Jamais ! Drago allait vivre cette fois personne ne l'arrêterait. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'avec son père. Cette fois, il ne laisserait personne intervenir ! Il posa délicatement la tête du blond sur le sol et arracha le haut de sa tunique. Il trempa son doigt, au hasard dans le sang qui coulait le long de la plaie et la porta à ses propres lèvres pour y goûter. Il recommença, et dessina des symboles étranges sur son torse aux mêmes endroits où son maître avait été blessé.

Voldemort les observait attentif. Il s'intéressa particulièrement aux arabesques qu'Harry traçait sur son corps, quand une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard. Brusquement il se dirigea vers Harry et l'éloigna du blessé :

- As-tu perdu la raison ? Tu risques de mourir avec lui.

- Je vous conseille de vous retirer, dit Harry d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner l'homme.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ! Votre Majesté il suffit !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mourrais pas… pas avant de vous avoir tué moi-même !

Voldemort reconnu cette lueur de détermination qu'il avait vu de si nombreuses fois dans le regard de ce jeune garçon.

- Vous me semblez assez mur … Cette fois je n'interviendrai que si nécessaire. Je ne veux pas courir le risque que vous m'oubliez ou me détestiez à nouveau. Mais rappelle toi que tu ne peux sauver tout le monde.

Le Brun le regarda troublé, et su que cette fois l'homme respecterait ses paroles. Harry se rapprocha du corps du blond et murmura :

- _Vita meum do._ Avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles presque glacées de son fiancé.

Un faisceau lumineux sortit du corps d'Harry Potter pour se diriger vers celui de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci fit hurler le Prince dont le corps était agité de soubresaut, lentement le sang disparaissait. La lumière s'évanouit, remplacée par une autre verte qui surgit du corps du Blond et frappa Harry au milieu de ces étranges arabesques. Celui-ci cria et s'écroula à terre, à présent c'était son sang qui colorait l'herbe redevenue verte. Drago se redressa, se sentant engourdi, il reconnut la voix du Brun et se traîna à lui, chaque fibre de son corps le faisait souffrir, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements à la vue de son éphèbe baignant dans son propre sang, lui adressant un regard bienveillant :

- Harry ! Harry Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Tu… vas bien ? Articula-t-il difficilement

- Evidemment ! Que dois-je faire ?

Harry ne put répondre et s'évanouit. Drago hurla le croyant mort et le secoua :

- Réveille toi !!! C'est un ordre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner c'est un ordre ! REVEILLE TOI !!!!!! HARRY !!!!!

- Taisez-vous ! Répliqua une voix glaciale.

Voldemort avançait d'un pas furieux vers les deux hommes, ses yeux rubis étincelant dangereusement. Drago se tourna vers le responsable de tout ça !

- Je vais vous tuer comme vous l'avez tué !

- Il n'est pas mort. Et la seule personne que j'ai voulu tuer c'est vous… alors à votre place je me tiendrais tranquille. Cette fois il n'y aura personne pour vous sauver, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Il ne répond plus… Constata Drago en ignorant son ennemi.

- Il n'en n'a plus la force. Il espérait que sa magie héréditaire le soignerait, mais il est trop épuisé pour qu'elle agisse… expliqua Voldemort. D'ailleurs vous même n'allez pas tarder à …dormir.

En effet, Drago s'évanouit :

- Navrant.

Il caressa la joue du garçon brun étendu et lui murmura :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir mon Roi. Pas tant que vous aurez autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je vous demande de me pardonner pour tout ce que je fais et je ferais.

Il posa ses mains sur la blessure qui s'illumina et disparu. Il posa ses lèvres sur le garçon qui avait retrouvé une respiration régulière. Mais, curieux de redécouvrir ce corps, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse nu du jeune homme, il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit son Roi appeler son père. Il caressa avec douceur le corps du brun en l'observant longuement, quand celui-ci frissonna, il retira sa cape et en recouvrit le jeune homme :

- Vous êtes devenu un homme, votre père serait fière de vous. Mais sachez que je ne renoncerais pas à vous. Tu as été à moi mais, cet immonde joyaux que tu portes à la main gauche t'as arraché à moi. Comme aujourd'hui, pour ce couard arrogant. Vous êtes à moi et à moi seul, et ce, pour l'éternité.

A ces mots il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun et jeta un regard méprisant sur le blond. Cependant il s'arrêta, dos aux deux corps étendus.

- Sache que si je t'ai retenu ce jour là, ce n'était pas sur ordre de ton père. C'était par ce que je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver, et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Ton père ne pouvait être sauvé…

_A Suivre …_

_

* * *

_

_**Note de Harry-Gold-Child**_

Coucou !  
Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu … ou du moins plus que le deuxième.  
Je l'ai remanié de nombreuses fois pour qu'il soit lisible et là, il n'est pas encore allé chez Aki. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose…  
Si vous savez ce que c'est, écrivez moi !  
Comme c'est les vacances et que je passe en classe supérieure, j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire la suite.  
Je pense que la prochaine fois ce sera « mon bel inconnu » dont j'envisage sérieusement de changer le nom… Si vous voulez m'en proposer, libre à vous !  
Oh fait ! Normalement, j'écris mes histoires par ordre de priorité. C'est-à-dire que plus j'ai de review pour une histoire, plus ça suite viendra vite, car ça sera cette suite que j'écrirais.  
Je ne sais pas si je suis clair mais bon ce n'est pas grave !  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenue !!! (Aki)  
Bisous à Tous

Merci  
A très bientôt

_**Harry-Gold-Child**_

_**Note de la beta**_ :

Salut à tous, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette suite. N'est elle pas superbe ?  
Je l'adore ! J'espère que vous aussi, dans tous les cas, laissez un petit commentaire au passage, l'auteur en sera ravie !  
Biz et à la prochaine !  
_**  
Aki**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Roi sans Royaume**

**Disclaiming **_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

**Genre :**_ Drama Slash_

**Couple :** Harry Drago et Harry Voldemort

**Résume**: [UA,MoyenAge,Slash] Le prince Drago n'est préoccupé que par les plaisirs de la chair, pourtant, enfant il a aimé et promis d'épouser Harry. Que se passerait il si Harry revenait ? Et s'il devenait son professeur et futur... frère? Harry l'a t il oublié?

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Lanna **: Hello ! Eh bien que de compliment déjà que ma tête menace d'exploser voila mes chevilles menacer ! Ca fait super plaisir de lire ca ! En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Bisous et Bonne Lecture

**Miss Tic** : Salut ! Eh oui les triangles amoureux entre ces trois la j'adore et je suis contente que tu partages me gouts ! Car ca prouve que ta bon gout ! lol Bisous et Merci

**Marra Potter** : Hi ! Tu trouve Harry bizarre … ? Surement car j'essaye de le monter à la fois soumis, révolté et dominant, c'est donc normal si parfois tu t'y perds. Voila un nouveau chapitre que j'espère te trouvera à la hauteur du précédent ! Kissous et amuse toi !

**Dieynabou** : Hello cocotte ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise surtout à toi qui est très diffice dans les fics concernant Harry Potter. Je suis contente que mes description te plaise car j'y passe du temps et ne pas en faire ca serai comme bâclé l'histoire pour moi ! En tout cas dis moi ce que t'en pense après ! N'oublie pas tes commentaires avant de les écrires ! Gros Bisous

**Yaoi Gravy Girl** : Coucou et ben je te vois partout et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu relève toujours les moments que j'ai le plus aimé de la fic ou que j'ai variment écris avec attention. Ca fait vraiment plaisir que qulequ'un soit autant attentive à mon travail ! Merci en tout cas car fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et t'inquiète je ne laisserai jamais Harry dominé qui que ce soit sur le plan physiques ! Kissous et J'attends ta review avec impatience !

**Sinelune **: Coucou ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer tu sais, je suis désolé si sa ta énervé ! Mais j'apprécie toujours autant que tu me laisse des reviews. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Isatis **: Kikoo ! Eh bien que de sentiment envers la pauvre fanficeuse que je suis qui ne parviens même pas à publier régulièrement lol Eh ben j'espère que tu ne va pas me tuer en voyant ou coupe ce chapitre…. ^^ Bisous er merci pour ta review

**Latex Freak** : Salut ! Ca part en live car ca embrouille tout le monde et que je voulais une entrée fracassante de Voldy ! Quand à Drago seme pas question ! Non ! C'est harry le seme ! Je sais je suis categorique car j'aime le petit côté soumis de Harry ! ( la c'est moi qui suis parti en live lol) En tout cas merci pour t review imagé qui ma soudainement donné envie de manger un banana split … ^^ Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Karasu666** : Bienvenue à toi ma fidèle lectrice ! je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou si je te l'ai déjà dit mais ca fait super plaisr de voir quelqu'un qui vous soutiens depuis le début à chaque chapitre ! Ca représente beaucoup pour moi ! Merci encore et voila la suite !

**Milka **: Hello ! Tiens j'ai envie de chocolat ! lol J'espère que cette fois tu ne trouvera pas ce chapitre intéressant mais passionant ! ^^ Bisous et Merci pour ta review

**Aurore** : Hello princesse ! heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! Je suis contente que tu es apprécié l'entrée fracassante de Voldy !Et pour le caractère de nos deux héros tu n'as encore rien vu (clin d'œil ) Gros Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Rayondesoleil94 **: Salut ! Moi qui avait l'impression que le chapitre précédent était bizarre tu me rassure ! Merci pour le compliment et la review ! Bisous

**Petit chaton** : OH Mon DIEU ! Tu m'as ecris une review ! J'y crois pas ! Tu sais que j'adore ce que tu fais ? Je trouve ca géant ! Tu m'as ecris une review KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je suis trop contente ! Nan sans rire ce que tu fais est géniale ! Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas Harry est à Drago… normalement ! J'y crois pas quand je vais le dire à ma beta ! En tout cas merci et GROS POUTOUS !

**Necochan Miharu** : HI ! J'espère que tu adoreras tout autant ce chapitre ! Quand à l'intrigue je suis sure que tu as tout cerné, mais je vous reserve quelque petite surprise encore ! Histoire de ne pas vous ennuyer ^^ Gros Bisous et Merci !

**JessyMP **: Hello ! Je suis vraiment dsl pour le retard, je reconnais que ca doit être insupportable ! J'essaye d'y remedier mais je suis un cas désespéré ! Quand à la clareté c'est ce qui me semblait, j'avais l'impression que la fin n'était pas très clair … je vois que je n'avais pas tort et donc que tu as raison ! Merci de me l'avoir dit ! Ce nouvea chapitre devrait t'éclairer un petit peu mais n'hésite pas à me poser des questions. Bisous et Merci !

**Jade chu** : Kikoo ! Je me demandais si quelqu'un allair relever l'allusion ! Bravo ! et Merci ! Mais malheureusement je ne pas pas te donner la réponse même si tu a mérite ! Voila le prochain chapitre j'espère qui te plaira ! Bisous

**Sayuri Quinn** : Coucou cocotte ! Cette reveiw est sympa je l'adore ! Je crois que je vais enregistrer toute tes reviews qu'en penses tu ? Même maintenant que tu peut connaitre tout les secrets de l'histoire n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des review ca fait plaisir et sourire ! Merci encore …pour tout !

**Lilou **: Coucou ! Ca c'est une review que je devrais coller dans mon agenda pour me remonter le moral quand j'ai le blues ! En tout cas tu as parfaitement compris les enjeux de la fin car ele me paraissait un peu obscure tu as même fait une situation ! Ca fait super plaisir ca prouve que tu as lu avec attention ma fic ! En plus tu m'as félicité sur mon écriture et pas sur l'intrique de la fic ! Ca me fait super plaisir surtout que jke passe du temps à rédiger clairement et le plus joliment possible ! Sincèrement merci ! Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu éprouvera autant de plaisir en lisant le chapitre que j'en ai eu en lisant ta review !

**Aki no subaku** : Hello ! Je suis bien triste qu'on est perdu le contact toute les deux mais la vie continuer n'est ce pas ? Tu me manques … Bisous et j'espère que tu lira ce nouveau chapitre !

**Yepa** : coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je vois que nous avons les mêmes gouts en ce qui concerne Drago. Je pense que tu vas donc le trouver à ton gout dans ce chapitre quoique peut être pas à la fin … Bisous

**Yupiki**: Salut ! Merci pour ton encouragement car j'ai eu du mal le finir celui la ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Jchalou** : Coucou ! Tu as trouvés l'histoire confuse… ? Désolé c'est vrai que dés fois comme je sais ce que je veux dire je ne prends pas le temps de l'expliquer. Je vais faire attention pour ce chapitre. Sinon l'intrigue te plait c'est déjà cool ! Merci

**liberlycaride**: non non !ne coule pas ! surtout maintenant que je viens de finir un nouveau chapitre ! enfin un nouveau. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cet ancien très très ancien chapitre j'espère que tu en diras autant du nouveau ! Je te fais de gros bisous et te remercie de m'avoir laissé un message cela m'a permis de continuer !

**Yukimai-chan** : Salut ! merci de m'avoir laissé un message et désolé de répondre aussi tard que je publie ! Je suis une horreur en ce qui concerne mes publications.. Pour la fin du chapitre en fait Harry avec sa magie a transféré la blessure de Drago sur son propre corps mais étant trop fatigué il n'a pas pu se guerrir complètement c'est pourquoi il tombe dans les pommes à la fin ! Voilou j'espère avoir été à peu près clair du moins plus que dans le chapitre ! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic et surtout avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message cela me motive énormément. Merci encore et gros bisous en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise !

**Princesse Serenity** : coucou ma belle ! Merci de toujours me laisser une review remplie de si beau compliments à mon égard ! J'ai enfin publié un nouveau chapitre comme tu peux le voir même si à présents les fiches moyen ageguse ne sont plus innovantes que lorsque j'ai écris celle-ci j'espère néanmoins que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci beacoup de me soutenir et de croire en moins et de toujours me laisser des reviews qui me pousse à écrire de nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tout bisous

**virginie1**: coucou merci de m'avoir laissé une review j''espère que tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps mais normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite enfin normalement … lol je suis une calamité au niveau des rythmes de publications mais je pense que tu as du le remarquer. Mai merci beaucoup pour cette review ca me réchauffe le corps et mon cerveau pour qu'il écrive de nouveau chapite. Alors merci beaucoup en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Gros Bisous

**Querty** : Salut ! Une suite en voila un ! Eh oui même moi je doutais de pouvoir publier ce chapitre mais il est finalement la ! Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira et que tu n'es pas à attendu pour rien ! En tout as merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review ca me motive GRAVE ! lol alors merci beaucoup et gros bisous

**Mme Potter-Snape** : bonjour madame ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review j'en suis très heureuse car finalement se sont les reviews qui me motive près cette longue pèriode de blanc. Donc, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira car il a tardé à venir. Alors merci beaucoup de me motiver ! Gros Bisous

**Mme Potter-Snape** : coucou ! merci je suis heureuse de recevoir tant de compliments et come tu peux le voir j publie la suite et comme tu l'as effectivement dit je ne puis faire de prévisions quand à mes publications mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira je vais vérifier d'ailieurs situ m'as mis dans tes alertes sinon je vais t'envoyer un ptit message te disant que je si vivante car après tout ce temps tu mérites de lire et critiquer cette histoire ! Alors je te fais de gros poutous et te dis à bientôt j'espère.

**Az** : coucou ! Comme tu peux le voir je suis la et j'ai repris du service je ne peux pas dire combien de temps mais je l'espère pour publier au moins deux chapitres par fics ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un mesage ca motive donc, j'espère vraiment que l'attente en a valu le coup ! Merci encore Gros bisous et en espérant vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Luanne: **Coucou non je me moque pas voyons déjà merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un review ! J'en suis fort contete même i je vois qu'il y a une erreur et que le nnouveau hapitre a pas été publié. Alors Dago sera le dominant mis Harry ne sera pas le soumis passif comme tu l'as remarqué je le veux tétu et obstiné donc, si Drago veut le dominer faaudra qu'il y aille a fond ! En tot cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une te fis de Gros Bisous et mercci encore !

**Sahada** : coucou ! Comment v tu ? merci de m'avoir laissé un mssage mêm si le nouveau chapitre n'a pa été publié tout de suite ! Merci encore de toujours me souteni même dnas mes erreurs ! Alors merci beaucoup d'avoir pris à nouveau le temps de me laisser une review a chaque fois cela me motibe trop ! Merci beaucoup ! Grros Poutous!

**Désolé pour le bug du début ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Dès que son Altesse royale Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, il les referma aussitôt, harassé par les cris de victoire qu'il entendait à l'extérieur. De Victoire ? Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, la bataille, Voldemort, Harry… Harry ! Il se releva brusquement et fut surpris de ne pas se sentir mal. Il se vit habillé d'une de ses longues robes simples de velours verte ouverte sur le torse, sans aucune trace de blessure. Ainsi, Voldemort ne l'avait pas blessé, probablement pour Harry pensa-t-il avec amertume. À nouveau, en pensant à lui il sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Il sortit aussitôt de la tente, mais ce fut pour tomber sur ses hommes en train de fêter leur victoire, c'est-à-dire en buvant et en roulant sur le sol comme des porcs. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que c'était ce qu'avaient l'habitude de faire les soldats. Il chercha Blaise du regard, mais ce fut Severus qui le trouva. Celui-ci s'avançait vers lui nonchalamment, en opposition avec la rapidité de Drago.

-Votre Altesse. Dit Rogue en s'inclinant.

- Severus relève toi, tu sais que cela est inutile entre nous. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Demanda impérieusement Drago à son serviteur qui s'exécuta non sans un sourire.

- Votre Altesse, vous êtes devant vos… Severus lança un regard méprisant aux soldats chantonnant… poltrons et un minimum de … une bouteille de vin roula soudain jusqu'à ses pieds. Il dut alors fermer les yeux pour pouvoir préserver son masque de froideur. Je disais donc, vous êtes le seul ici qui sache tenir son rang, donc ayez un minimum de dignité et quittez cet air alarmé. Le Seigneur Potter - ajouta-t-il en tapant violement dans la bouteille - est actuellement dans une tente à part près de la mienne. Il semble avoir beaucoup plus de mal que vous pour se remettre.

-Est-il blessé ? Interrogea Drago inquiet.

- Non. C'est pour cela que ça dépasse mes capacités et qu'il vaudrait mieux le ramener au château voir le guérisseur que j'ai déjà fait quérir par Messire Zabini. Il est physiquement irréprochable cependant…

- Je suis entièrement d'accord sur ce point. L'interrompit le Blond.

- Drago ! Le Rappela à l'ordre Severus, mais le Prince était sur de l'avoir vu sourire.

- Ce n'est plus votre Altesse ? Se moqua gentiment le Blond avant de reprendre d'un ton ferme. Peu importe ce qu'il a, je veux le voir.

- Bien, votre Altesse. Soupira son aîné en s'inclinant.

Severus connaissait parfaitement son filleul. Ces moqueries étaient pour cacher son inquiétude envers Messire Potter et le rassurer quant à sa condition mentale et physique. Il savait également quand il fallait mieux cesser de discuter ses ordres, car sous un ton doucereux et son air angélique, il savait parfaitement de quoi était capable son Prince sous l'emprise de la colère, surtout quand celle-ci concernait l'héritier des Potters. Il le mena en silence à la tente du Brun non sans une appréhension. Même lui qui n'avait que très peu connu James Potter savait de quoi était capable leur dynastie. Une dynastie maudite qui ne pouvait être heureuse, devant se contenter de vivre à travers d'autres, avait une fois récité James à Lucius à la naissance de Drago. Et d'ailleurs, son fils avait prouvé qu'il en était un digne représentant en réussissant à porter Drago et le soignant jusqu'à son arrivée tout en tenant d'une main ferme les troupes. Il avait même soigné les blessés avant de s'évanouir dans un profond sommeil dès qu'il comprit que Severus contrôlait la situation. Il avait été impressionné par la force de caractère du garçon et surtout par le récit qu'avaient fait les témoins de la bataille, et le voir ainsi le surpris. Il était donc curieux de voir la réaction de Drago quand il verrait son ami d'enfance.

Drago s'étonna du silence de Severus, lui qui avait toujours aimé décrire avec précision l'état de ses patients, il était surprenant qu'il n'en fasse rien. Il le suivit sans discuter, craignant le pire, après tout Harry avait embrassé Voldemort. Mais c'était pour le sauver, lui rappela une voix, mais il l'ignora, la seule chose dont il se souvenait était les lèvres de son fiancé sur celle de son ennemi. Il se souvenait des yeux écarquillés de Harry quand Voldemort l'avait collé à lui et des yeux rubis le transperçant, suivi de près par une épée tranchante. À ce souvenir, il frissonna et entoura son torse de ses bras avant de se reprendre en apercevant la tente dans laquelle dormait son fiancé. Il pénétra dans une tente de draperie rouge que son parrain souleva à son passage et ce qu'il vit le figea. Harry était allongé sur un lit de fortune, recouvert d'un drap blanc qui pouvait se confondre avec sa peau. Ses yeux étaient clos, l'empêchant de voir ses deux pierres précieuses qui lui mangeaient le visage d'ordinaire, ses cils noirs étaient courbés, formant une ombre et sa bouche était toujours aussi pulpeuse mais dont la couleur s'approchait davantage du rose pâle. Aucune trace de rougeur ne colorait ses joues et ses cheveux tombaient en mèches éparpillées sur son visage et autour de lui. Il avait en cet instant une beauté mortuaire, ce qui effraya davantage le Blond, lui rappelant bien trop la mort de sa mère. Il voulut alors s'approcher du corps, refusant d'accepter l'inévitable condition de chaque Homme mais Severus agrippa son bras.

- Lâche-moi Severus. Murmura-il d'une voix sifflante.

- Drago écoute, il faut que tu saches que…

- Lâchez-moi Rogue, c'est un ordre. Répéta Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Bien, votre Majesté. En cet instant, il ne servait à rien de discuter, ce n'était pas son filleul qui lui parlait mais son futur Roi. Alors il n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Drago s'avança lentement, de peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Mais alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la joue de l'endormi, il fut soudain projeté en arrière sur des coussins qui semblaient avoir été posé là volontairement. Il se tourna vers son Parrain, une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Drago énervé en se relevant et époussetant ses vêtements.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer avant que tu ne te précipites comme un idiot. Drago grogna à l'insulte. Je pense qu'il a épuisé une partie de son énergie magique et il ne parvient pas à la renouveler. Par ailleurs, nous avons trouvé des dessins…tribaux sur son corps…

- Pourtant, la barrière qui nous empêche de passer, n'est-ce pas de la magie ?

- C'est cela qui l'épuise. Etant en position de faiblesse, sa magie tente de le protéger, mais cela retarde sa guérison. Il est beaucoup trop affaibli pour pouvoir maintenir un bouclier en plus de récupérer. D'ailleurs, comment as-t-il pu épuisé son énergie magique aussi rapidement ?

-La feuille que nous portions tous était en fait une sorte de protection. Harry a vu que nous étions en train de perdre, il a donc lancé une vague…d'énergie, de magie je ne sais pas trop…Les feuilles ont brillé et ceux qui n'en avaient pas sont morts. Expliqua Drago sans regarder son interlocuteur, gardant les yeux fixés sur la forme évanouie.

- Mais le feu… Commença son parrain.

- La vague de magie a activé des choses cachées sous terre que j'avais remarqué quelques jours avant la bataille, quand un piège à loup m'a blessé... La terre m'avait paru retournée, il y avait surement caché quelque chose qui a permis d'amplifier l'onde et déclencher mes flammes. Je l'ai senti, sa magie…Elle était différente de celle qui l'entoure habituellement…Drago semblait à présent plus réfléchir à voix haute que répondre aux interrogations de son Parrain.

- Il…son père n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il avait prévu…tout. Il n'a rien laissé aux hasard. S'étonna Severus

Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il se rappelait de ce qu'avait dû faire Harry pour le sauver. Il allait mourir par sa faute. Non il ne le permettrait pas ! D'un coup, sa magie s'échappa de son corps formant une lueur orangé et fonça sur Harry mais aussitôt un dôme doré apparut et la lueur ricocha. Drago se baissa pour l'éviter mais elle finit par frapper la poutre qui maintenait en place la tente et celle-ci s'effondra. Pendant que le dôme se renforçait pour éviter que le Brun ne soit blessé, Drago eut juste le temps de voir une tapisserie s'approcher de lui avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla quelque heure plus tard il était à nouveau dans sa tente. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dehors. Il se sentait encore endormi et il était sûr que quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Il sentit alors une brûlure au niveau de son cou et retint un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise. Il sortit aussitôt la chaîne autour de son cou où pendait un anneau argent simple sans ornement qui brillait. Il se souvint de la bague de Harry qui s'était illuminée lorsque Voldemort l'avait ensorcelé, cela signifiait-il que Harry était en danger ? Il serra le point autour de la bague jumelle de celle donnée à Harry. Mais depuis son départ, les deux serpents s'étaient emboités l'un dans l'autre, la faisant apparaitre comme un simple anneau d'argent. Il l'avait alors mise autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette transformation, il avait été d'une humeur déplorable pendant des semaines, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Avant de commencer à se distraire un peu partout... Mais là, en la regardant attentivement, il vit qu'il pouvait distinguer l'œil d'un des deux serpents. Cela le fit sourire, il se leva et se précipita vers la chambre de son fiancé. Parfois marchant sur des bras ou des jambes étendues sur le sol. Une fois arrivé, il entendit des gémissements et des grognements et vit Severus s'affairer autour du Brun qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil.

- Qu'a t-il ? Demanda le Blond

- Voila enfin Monsieur balourdise. Déclara Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

- On se calme Sev. L'avertit Drago.

- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ! Ton protecteur est en train de crever ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire et tu me demandes de me calmer ! S'écria-t-il.

- Comment ça il est en train de mourir ? Et aussitôt sa bague le brûla.

- Père ! Non père ! … Ne le laissez pas mourir ! S'il vous plait ! Non laissez-moi, je veux rester ! Il va mourir ! Père ! PAPA ! Hurlait de plus en plus fort Harry.

- Son père. C'est James qui… commença Drago mais il arrêta de parler ne pouvant plus supporter la chaleur de l'anneau.

Son Altesse sortit sa bague et ce fut pour voir les deux serpents sortis, leurs yeux émeraudes brillantes. Quand Severus vit la bague, il tira dessus avant de la lâcher, vraisemblablement brûlé :

- Cette bague, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- C'est celle de mère, lui Rappela Drago

- Potter, il a la même au bras et elle semble s'être étendue le long de son annulaire.

En effet, alors que son fiancé serrait le drap en s'agitant et criant, Drago pouvait voir les serpents s'étendre le long de son annulaire. Il se souvint alors de ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant de mourir.

Flash Back

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds était allongée sur un lit a baldaquin gigantesque entièrement couvert de noir, ce qui contrastait avec la peau et les cheveux tirant sur le blanc de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Mère, Mère tu …tu va te remettre n'est-ce pas ? Sanglotait un petit garçon blond, le visage rougi par les larmes.

- Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Je suis malade et je –elle eut une quinte de toux- je vais devoir te laisser, papa et toi. Tu promets à maman de faire un bon Prince ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Oui, Maman. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est parce que j'ai volé des bonbons, je ne le ferai plus ! Maman s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! Finit par crier Drago en s'accrochant à la Reine

- Mon cœur, calme toi, tout va bien se passer pour Maman et tu sais qu'elle t'aime très fort.

-Ou…Oui, renifla le Petit Prince

- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ? Articula difficilement Narcissa dont la toux se faisait plus forte.

-Je veux que tu retires la bague de maman et prenne celle de notre Roi.

- Mais Mèr…

-Écoute-moi, Drago. Et aussitôt la voix de Narcissa se fit moins faible. Tu vas prendre ces bagues, celle de ton père sera pour toi et la mienne, je veux que tu la donnes à la personne que tu aimeras le plus au monde.

- C'est toi que j'aime Maman ! Je ne veux pa …

- Drago ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et je veux que tu sois fort pour Lucius ! Maintenant vas dormir mon fils.

Deux jours, après sa mère mourait dans son sommeil. Lors de la cérémonie, ce fut la première fois qu'il voyait James Potter, le héros de ses contes. C'était une des seules choses dont il se souvenait avec la beauté de la Reine avant de lui retirer sa bague. Il ne se souvint pas avoir autant pleuré que ce jour là.

Durant plusieurs jours, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant de parler et de s'alimenter. Un jour, Lucius vint le voir, il s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Drago était caché sous les couvertures, les larmes ne se tarissant pas et une bague fortement serrée dans son poing.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment pas manger avec ton vieux Père, Drago ? Demanda le Roi dans une vague tentative pour le faire sourire. Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à part quelques sanglots.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr que Nar… Maman n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures, elle …

- Laisse-moi ! Va-t'en ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! S'écria soudainement Drago

- Drago, je … Mais Le Prince repoussa ses couvertures et cria.

- C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute si elle est morte ! Tu aurais dû la sauver ! Si elle est morte, c'est que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Tu aurais dû la sauver, c'était ton rôle ! Je te déteste ! je te déteste ! JE TE HAIS !

Et Drago fut interrompu dans ses reproches par un soufflet qui s'abattit violemment sur sa joue. Il ne fit pourtant pas un geste, se contentant de fixer son Père avec haine et mépris. Finalement, silencieusement, le Roi se leva tête basse et se dirigea vers la porte. Drago s'était rallongé dans son lit, ne voulant plus rien entendre. Son père prit pourtant la parole d'une voix triste et ce fut à ce moment pour la première fois qu'il réalisa que son père, le Roi pouvait pleurer. Mais il n'esquissa pas un geste pour le retenir.

- Tu sais mon fils, j'ai aimé ta mère comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir se remettre ensemble de cette perte. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule avec ta douleur car moi j'ai quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, toi pas encore… Tu peux me détester, me haïr … mais je t'interdis de dire que je n'aime pas ta mère. Je t'aime mon fils.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'il referma la porte. Son Altesse refusait de comprendre. C'était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid, sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il était pourtant sûr quelle était fermée. Mais il n'en n'avait cure, il tira un peu plus les couvertures et ferma les yeux quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser sur sa gauche. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt la renvoyer la personne. Mais ce fut pour tomber sur deux saphirs le fixant, des cheveux noir corbeau avec quelques mèche éparpillées et un sourire aux lèvres.

- James Potter … Murmura Drago

- Votre Altesse. Répondit celui-ci en inclinant la tête.

Le Blond se mit aussitôt à essuyer ses larmes, ce qui fit davantage sourire le Brun.

- Vous êtes bien soucieux des convenances pour un enfant de trois ans.

- Quatre. Rectifia le Petit Prince.

- Oui quatre, pardonnez-moi. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis ici. La raison est simple, j'ai une grande estime pour votre père et votre mère et des choses déplaisantes à votre propos sont parvenues à mes oreilles.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire cela ? Cela ne vous regarde pas ! S'exclama Drago. Il en avait assez que tout le monde lui fasse la leçon.

- A partir du moment où cela concerne Lucius, je suis concerné Petit Prince et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre cela. Répliqua Messire Potter

Drago vexé, s'enfuit sous les couvertures, profondément blessé que son héros lui parle de cette manière.

-Vous pouvez m'ignorer, cela m'importe peu, vous éviterez ainsi de m'interrompre et vous pourriez m'écouter.

- …

- Je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous de perdre un être cher…

- NON ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! VOUS ENTENDEZ, RIEN ! PERSONNE NE SAIT CE QUE C'EST QUE DE … D'ETRE…

- Quoi ? Seul ? Se sentir trahi, abandonné, responsable ? Crois-tu que j'ignore tout ca ?

Drago qui s'était redressé pendant sa tirade et fixa les saphirs de son interlocuteur étonné. Cet homme, … son héros, le comprenait. Et sans comprendre, il se retrouva dans les bras de son ainé. Il pleura de tout son soul pendant que Messire Potter le bordait.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire et après tu va t'endormir. Murmura James et Drago ne put que pousser un petit marmonnement indistinct voulant dire oui.

-Tu sais, j'ai un fils …un peu plus jeune que toi. Sa mère, ma femme est morte en le mettant au monde.

- Et vous ne lui en voulez pas ? L'interrogea le Blond en essayant de se relever mais il était fermement maintenu par James.

-Non. Il est la seule chose qu'il me reste, me rappelle ma femme, il est ma famille.

- Il a tué votre femme. Insista le Prince.

- Sa mère. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il le regrette chaque jour ? Qu'il s'en veut d'avoir pris une vie au premier jour de la sienne ? Peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il doit ressentir chaque jour, accentuée par tout les enfants qu'il voit accompagné de leur mère ?

- …

- Il n'en montre rien mais je sais qu'il souffre énormément. Et comme pour se racheter, il travaille beaucoup. Je ne pense pas connaitre un fils aussi obéissant, travailleur et aimable. Je suis fier de lui et je suis sûr que sa mère aussi. Pourtant, il est trop adulte pour son âge et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux… Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même

- J'aimerais bien le connaitre. Dit le jeune garçon d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu le connaîtras. Mais contente toi de faire sa connaissance car sinon il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à ma femme. Annonça Messire Potter d'une voix qui paraissait menaçante.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda son Altesse, alarmé et parfaitement réveillé en tournant son visage vers le chevalier.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Altesse, il vous l'expliquera lui-même…un jour. Je vous demanderai juste une dernière chose avant de disposer.

- Oui, Messire ?

- Je voudrais que tu sois moins dur avec ton père. Il t'aime beaucoup et tu lui as fait énormément de peine tout à l'heure.

-Vous étiez là ? demanda Drago gêné.

- Non. Je sais. Vous n'êtes plus que tous les deux et vous devez vous entraider. Si tu ne comprends pas maintenant, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

James Potter retira l'étreinte protectrice qui enveloppait le blond et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, quand une voix le retint.

- Père a de la chance de vous avoir ! Cria le Prince

- Ne t'en fais pas. Toi aussi tu auras ton héros qui te protégera. Lui Répondit le brun en souriant.

- Il sera aussi beau que vous ?

- Et bien plus encore. Déclara James en souriant.

- Il aura les yeux saphir ?

- Non… Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père. Murmura le Brun en s'approchant du futur Roi en passant affectueusement sa main sur sa joue. Dis-moi, quel est ta pierre précieuse préférée ?

Drago réfléchi un instant. Il regarda la bague de sa mère et se rappela qu'il s'était fait une remarque en la regardant la première fois.

- L'Emeraude. Déclara-t-il d'une voix triomphante.

- Tu as bien de la chance alors. Ajouta le brun en rigolant doucement.

- Il a les yeux verts ?

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la porte, en prenant note de l'éveil dont faisait preuve l'enfant.

- Dites, une dernière question ? Pourquoi je ressemble à père ?

Durant un instant, le chevalier eut envie d'énoncer l'évidence de leur ressemblance physique. Mais trouvant le Prince attachant, il voulut lui donner un conseil.

- Car comme lui, tu es attiré par les pierres précieuses.

- Ah ? Et c'est quoi sa préférée ? Continua le futur roi de plus en plus curieux.

- On avait dit une question… En voyant le regard de l'enfant, il crut bon d'ajouter. Le Saphir.

- Comme vos yeux.

- Tu es un petit garçon très intelligent. Constata-t-il. Alors j'espère que tu te souviendras que certaines fois certains joyaux ne sont beaux qu'à l'état brut.

- Brut ?

- Oui, tu ne dois pas le polir ou tu en terniras l'éclat... Et tu rendras la pierre responsable avant de la jeter, ce qui la brisera. N'oublie pas qu'une pierre précieuse est fragile…Maintenant _dors._

Le blond ferma aussitôt les yeux. Quand il se réveilla dans la soirée, il vit une plume blanche dans sa main avec une lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère sur le dessus où elle avait écrit : « pour mon fils, le futur Roi. »

_Mon fils,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je t'ai malheureusement quitté. Je n'ai que peu de temps et de force pour écrire._

_Je sais que tu as ma bague autour de ton pouce et cela me touche profondément. Mais elle n'est pas pour toi. Celle-ci est pour une personne spéciale. Celle pour qui tu donnerais ta vie, ton amour, ton corps, ton âme…_

_Ces mots doivent te paraître bien compliqués. Mais je veux que tu comprennes bien. Cette bague est magique._

_Elle te protégera toi et la personne à qui tu la destines. Lorsqu'elle brillera, cela signifiera que ta moitié est en danger. Et lorsqu'elle s'étendra autour du doigt de l'un de vous, cela signifiera que ton âme sœur ou toi êtes sur le point de mourir. Elle peut également se rétracter si celui ou celle que tu aimes meurt ou disparait. Tu as ma bague pour le moment, et je veux que tu récupères celle de ton père qui doit à présent ressembler à un simple anneau d'argent. Lorsque les yeux des serpents de la bague de ton père qui sera tienne en cet instant sortiront, regarde-les attentivement. Ils pourront t'aider._

_Passer cette bague à l'annulaire de celui ou celle que tu as choisi signifie qu'il ne peut que t'appartenir... Cela exige donc de toi une grande maturité. Puisque tu peux enchaîner à tes côtés une personne qui sera malheureuse, et qui te le fera devenir. Alors choisis bien mon fils._

_Ce choix ne doit être pas motivé par l'ambition, l'orgueil ou le devoir, tu dois le faire par amour car tu peux être certain d'avoir une vie morne et triste. N'agis pas comme un enfant gâté, tout ce qui brille n'est pas or. Ce nom que nous t'avons donné père et moi et qui te déplait tellement. Je suis sûre qu'il sonnera bien mieux dans la bouche de ta moitié . Et si tu tiens de ton père comme je l'imagine, je suis sûre que cela sera un coup de foudre que tu masqueras d'abord par un sentiment méprisable quelconque tel que la jalousie, la haine ou la colère. Sache aussi que l'amour n'a pas de loi, ni de sexe. L'amour peut se cacher sous toutes ses formes et parfois il exige d'immenses sacrifices…_

_Je suis certaine que ton choix sera exemplaire et même si parfois tu es capricieux, tu as toujours eu bon goût et tes choix d'enfants se sont toujours révélés surprenants mais si… toi. J'aimerais tant te voir heureux mon fils. Alors s'il te plait, ne rend pas plus malheureux ton père, il m'a déjà perdu, doit-il en être de même avec toi ? Alors cesse de pleurer, sors, joue, apprend…grandis. Pour que de là où je suis, je puisse voir le magnifique jeune homme que tu vas devenir. _

_Je te souhaite d'être heureux Drago Lucius Malefoy, Prince des Royaume Unis._

_Je t'aime mon cœur._

_Ta Maman_

Il lisait comme absent, ne comprenant que l'essentiel. Mais les derniers mots de sa mère le transpercèrent. Il pleura et sut que c'était les derniers de la merveilleuse femme, épouse et mère qu'avait été Narcissa Malefoy, Reine des Royaumes Unis. Elle avait signé « Maman » et non Reine des Royaumes Unis comme elle le faisait dans ses lettres officielles, elle n'avait pas non plus écrit « Narcissa » comme elle le faisait avec ses amies. Juste écrit « Maman » alors qu'il ne pouvait l'appeler que « mère ». Elle avait même ajouté « ta ». C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, il avait toujours eu l'impression que sa mère ne lui appartenait pas, qu'elle appartenait à son peuple et au Roi. En cet instant, il se sentit à part et surtout, aimé.

Oui, il aimait sa Maman. Il sut également à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimé une femme aussi fort que sa mère.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour qui développa ses talents d'enfant précoce et que naquit une complicité particulière entre lui et son père. Il n'avait jamais revu James Potter avant la venue de son fils.

Fin Flash Back

Drago émergea de ses souvenirs, il regarda sa bague passée à son annulaire gauche et vit des yeux émeraudes luire dangereusement. Il s'avança alors vers Harry qui continuait de gémir dans son sommeil.

- Père…Père… Père ne meurs pas

Sa main gauche en avant, le Prince continuait sa progression. Aussitôt, la brume dorée apparut mais sembla se dissoudre autour de la main du Blond. Ainsi, celui-ci put s'assoir sur le côté du lit. Il caressa la joue de l'héritier Potter et fut surpris de la sentir brûlante. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla se figer à son contact mais se colla davantage à lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Son Altesse se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui murmura :

- Je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices. Je t'ai déjà donné ma vie, mon amour, mon âme … et bientôt mon corps j'espère. Maintenant la question est, vas-tu me rendre la pareille ?

-Hmm… Gémissa Harry

- Car il est trop tard à présent, je t'ai choisi. J'étais un enfant à l'époque et tu brillais tant que je t'ai voulu. Et je t'ai eu, mais tu t'es éteint, l'émeraude est devenue opale. Pourtant cela ne sert à rien de lutter. Sache que ton unique présence près de moi me satisfait et me rend heureux. Alors le seul qui risque d'être triste en me rejetant, c'est toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas je suis un bon dresseur et cavalier…tu ne resteras pas sauvage bien longtemps.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se pencha vers les deux lèvres pâles charnues qu'il effleura, le faisant frissonner par leur froideur. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure la faisant rougir. Puis, il darda un petit bout de langue rosé sur celle-ci et quand il vit la bouche du brun s'ouvrir d'elle-même, il n'hésita pas et goûta une nouvelle fois au jeune homme dont le goût particulier de cannelle et d'abricot lui faisait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle mais il ne put retenir ses mains qui caressaient les flancs de l'endormi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait réellement à s'agiter mais pour une toute autre raison que précédemment. Drago en profita pour coller son torse a celui du brun, le drap avait glissé depuis longtemps et ce contact le grisa encore plus si c'était possible. Il descendit davantage sa main au niveau du pantalon de Harry où il voyait une légère bosse qui ne demandait que de l'attention. Mais alors que sa main allait se poser sur le sexe de Potter, une main l'attrapa, et une voix connue s'éleva mais beaucoup plus hachée que d'habitude :

- Que comptiez-vous faire ?

- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Demanda sensuellement Drago.

Messire Potter repoussa le Prince et quand ils furent tous deux redressés, il remarqua que le brun n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et qu'il allait peut être attrapé son mal. Mais qu'importe s'il pouvait continuer de toucher la beauté qui paressait fantomatique en face de lui.

- Toujours incapable de vous contrôler. Articula Harry en toussotant. C'est alors que son vis-à-vis remarqua qui crachait du sang.

- Harry ! Cria-t-il alarmé

- Inutile de vous inquiéter, ce n'est rien. Murmura le Brun qui s'affaissait de plus en plus.

Son Altesse s'approcha en prenant la main de son fiancé et il fut d'un coup transpercé par un courant électrique, mais c'était l'inverse de la dernière fois lorsqu'Harry avait utilisé la magie. Cette fois, c'était de lui que la lueur avait surgi et il se sentait fatigué. Aussitôt, le Malade retira sa main en s'allongeant confortablement, prêt à se laisser envahir par son sommeil léthargique.

- Il est inutile que tu lèches cela. Déclara-t-il avec mépris.

Mais Drago ayant parfaitement compris le stratagème du Brun, reprit sa main en sang où brillait la bague qu'il lui avait donné dix ans plus tôt. Il sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts alors que l'autre essayait de se libérer. Mais le futur roi s'allongea de tout son long sur le brun qui poussa un glapissement surpris et tenta de le repousser de sa main libre mais il bloqua sa main et garda l'autre entrelacée à sa jumelle. Ainsi, Harry ne pouvait bouger, de toute façon, il n'en n'avait plus la force. Il observa les prunelles orageuses de son Maitre d'un air las.

- Cela ne sert à rien de lutter. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

- Je ne vais pas mourir. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton énergie. L'informa Messire Potter en détournant le regard.

- Moi je dis que si ! Affirma catégoriquement le Serpentard. Et tu vas l'utiliser.

- Comment crois-tu me forcer ? Le défia du regard Harry, ce qui fit sourire Drago, il adorait lorsque ses prunelles le fixaient ainsi.

- Comme ceci.

Et il se pencha pour effleurer la bouche de son interlocuteur alors que celui-ci essayait de l'éviter.

- Prends-la. Lui murmurait Drago

- Non…non, je ne veux pas. Tentait de dire Harry qui ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à ce doux supplice. Arrête, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Qui te le demandes ? Maintenant prends-la, c'est un ordre.

Aussitôt, leurs deux bagues brillèrent à l'unisson alors qu'une lumière blanche quittait le corps de Drago pour se diriger vers le blessé. Le blond était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider mais ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi douloureux. Cette sensation que son sang n'était qu'épines, que tous ses muscles étaient engourdis... Pourtant, il savait qu'il continuerait, pour lui montrer, pour lui faire comprendre, pour lui prouver que la parole pouvait être acte. Puis, comme pour atténuer la douleur, un goût abricot et cannelle envahit sa bouche et le Prince oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son protecteur, son fiancé, son aimé.

Pour la troisième fois, Son Altesse Drago Malefoy se réveillait, mais en grognant cette fois. Il porta une main à sa tête puis à ses lèvres, en pensant au baiser échangé avec son fiancé avant qu'il ne perde une nouvelle fois connaissance. Il avait besoin d'entrainement autant que Harry en manière de baiser. Pourtant, avec toutes les personnes qui lui offraient leurs faveurs, il aurait pu se montrer plus sauvage que timide, pensa Drago plus particulièrement en visualisant Voldemort et oubliant son comportement la première fois qu'il avait revu Harry dans le bois après que celui-ci l'ait sauvé.

Il sourit en repensant à la candeur de son jeune fiancé qui paraissait si sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, il pouvait encore entendre sa voix si douce, si cristalline, si … assourdissante. Ajouta-t-il mentalement en l'entendant crier, mettant ainsi ses deux mains sur les oreilles Cela le décida à se lever, il espérait qu'il ne portait pas encore les même vêtements. En baissant le regard, il se vit vêtu d'une tenue de voyage confortable, un pantalon noir en toile ample renforcée par du cuir aux parties sensibles et au niveau des articulations, et de même pour le haut. La seule chose qui lui déplaisait était la simplicité de ses vêtements, un manque d'originalité évident. Il se demanda aussi qui l'avait déshabillé. Imaginer un brun rougissant à l'idée de le changer et peut être même de le laver. C'est-à-dire prendre un chiffon et le passer sur toutes les zones sensibles de son corps le rendant ainsi mouillé, humide, désirable. Oui, cela flattait sa vanité et surtout la partie inférieure de son corps. Mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt en se rappelant volontairement Voldemort embrasser son Harry.

Il finit par sortir de la tente en soulevant les lourdes draperies vertes et blanches et vit toute son armée en grand rangement, ce qui le surprit énormément. Il était de coutume pour les armées de rester deux semaines sur les lieux de la victoire et de la célébrer comme il se devait. Si c'était sur les territoires ennemis, on pillait, volait, buvait, et si c'était sur leurs terres, on buvait. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir ses soldats de si bon matin si on en croyait la place de l'astre, et au travail. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient si absorbés par leurs tâches qu'ils le saluèrent avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui permit à Severus de noter sa présence alors qu'il était auprès des rares blessés graves qui n'avaient pas été guéris ou qui n'étaient pas encore mort.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Votre Altesse. Dit Severus en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, Sev, mais ne soit pas si pompeux dès le matin, ça me donne des nausées.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera quand nous arriverons jeudi ?

- Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes de train de lever le camp sans mon ordre ? Interrogea Le Prince en haussant un sourcil, ce qui ne signifiant rien de bon.

- Votre Altesse, votre frère a …

- Mon frère ? Quel frère ? Je n'ai pas de frère ! À moins qu'un bâtard ne t'ait embrouillé l'esprit, je suis le seul héritier au trône. Rappela Drago d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non, mon _frère,_ plus depuis plusieurs années ! Lui cria une voix.

Le blond se retourna vers la dite voix pour lui faire payer son impertinence, mais ce fut pour garder la bouche ouverte devant tant de charisme. Harry James Potter fonçait droit vers lui sur un cheval blanc immaculé au galop, dans une tenue blanche aux bordures d'or majoritairement et en cuir, le moulant atrocement. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient librement au vent, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres rouges carmins entrouvertes laissait son souffle s'échapper, de légères gouttes d'eau humidifiaient son front alors que le grand air rougissait ses joues. Puis, dans un geste d'une grande virilité, le cavalier tira sur ses reines brusquement, faisant se cambrer et hennir le cheval et ceux juste devant avaient cessé de bavarder depuis longtemps et ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux du magnifique jeune homme devant eux.

- Votre Altesse. Salua Harry avec un geste de la tête.

- J'aimerais bien monter moi aussi. Dit simplement Drago.

- Bien sûr. Dès que nous aurons fini, nous vous amènerons votre cheval, Votre Altesse.

- Je pensais à une autre sorte d'équitation…Harry.

Après un silence, le nommé rougit sous l'allusion alors que tous les hommes riaient gras, ce qui déplut fortement au plaisantin. Il avait parfaitement remarqué l'immobilité de TOUS CEUX présents à l'arrivé de son fiancé.

- Qui vous a permis de vous reposer ? Hurla Drago pendant qu'Harry descendait de cheval. Au travail !

- Vous vouliez vous donner en spectacle ou me ridiculiser … Votre Altesse ? Demanda le Brun d'une voix grinçante.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je me contentais d'énoncer une vérité. Répliqua Drago.

Harry le fixa un instant furieux avant de l'ignorer délibérément et se tourner vers Severus.

- Messire Rogue, avez-vous préparer les blessés comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, Votre Altesse. Nous n'attendons plus que votre ordre pour partir. Répondit d'une voix solennelle l'Ainé et choqua profondément le blond, son parrain n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à qui que ce soit ainsi.

- Parfait. Merci. Le Remercia Harry en lui souriant, ce qui fit grimacer Drago.

- Votre Altesse, je voudrais vous rappeler qu'il n'est pas bon de vous fatiguer ainsi, si jamais… Commença Severus.

- Je sais ! Le coupa Harry agacé. Je fais attention.

Severus posa ses prunelles onyx sur son Prince et Drago fut surpris d'y déceler une lueur de tristesse, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant que Severus semblait toujours impassible.

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter ainsi. Déclara Harry honteux de son comportement.

- Il est inutile de le remercier. S'énerva cette fois le blond. C'est son devoir. D'ailleurs, de quoi voulait-il par…

Mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua le regard brillant de son parrain, comme lorsqu'il était en colère ou qu'il voulait masquer sa déception, et quand surtout il vit le regard de dégout de Harry.

Le laquais que je suis demande la permission de disposer. Dit ironiquement l'offensé.

- Severus, attend je suis déso… Puis il se tourna vers son fiancé, prêt à parler quand la voix de son interlocuteur retentit sans appel.

- Etre un prince ne te rend pas meilleur qu'un autre. Et je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi. J'ai des choses à faire…moi. Déclara le Brun en remontant sur sa monture.

- Comme t'enfuir à nouveau. S'énerva Drago en attrapant la bride du cheval, empêchant le brun d'aller plus loin.

- Je ne m'enfuis pas, j'ai une armée à passer en revue.

- Je te rappelle que c'est MON armée. Et si je voulais qu'elle reste sur place et profite de sa victoire ?

- Quand cesseras-tu d'agir comme un enfant ? Demanda Harry agacé.

- Quand cesseras-tu donc de jouer à l'adulte ? Répliqua Drago.

L'héritier du trône sut que sa réplique avait fait mouche à la façon dont Harry mordit sa lèvre et que sa main effleura sa joue. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu au brun, sachant parfaitement que Harry se remémorait les deux claques que son père lui avaient assainies de nombreuses années auparavant. Cela fit sourire le Blond. Furieux, Harry talonna son cheval qui se cambra, ce qui força Drago à lâcher les rennes, permettant ainsi au cheval de partir à toute vitesse et faisant s'accrocher le brun à sa crinière puisque les rennes étaient tombées au sol et soulevaient la poussière. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il se retourna et lança un regard suffisant à son maître, le mettant au défi de l'attraper. Celui-ci comprit parfaitement. Il sauta sur un cheval marron qui était le plus proche et fonça.

Drago trouvait ça agréable de galoper dans la forêt, « au côté » de son âme sœur. Enfin, dans le cas présent c'était plutôt derrière, ce qui lui permettait d'admirer l'élégance et l'aisance du cavalier en face de lui. Il ne semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa monture et enserrait le cou de ce que Drago avait toujours considéré comme un simple moyen de transport. Vêtu de blanc, comme son cheval, filant aux côtés du vent, Drago se sentit heureux. Oui, le brun était impressionnant, mais lorsqu'il vit celui-ci murmurer à l'oreille de son cheval, il comprit qu'il allait gagner. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il allait le rattraper, le cheval du brun fatiguait. En effet, à présent, il se trouvait à droite de son adversaire. Harry tourna son regard vers lui et il sut qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, et lui non plus. Alors il fit accélérer son cheval qui lui, commençait aussi à montrer des signes de fatigue, et lâchant lentement les rennes, il sauta sur Harry qui, trop concentré sur sa course n'avait rien remarqué.

Emporté par leur élan, les deux Princes roulèrent sur l'herbe alors que les chevaux s'étaient automatiquement arrêtés pour se reposer. Finalement, lorsqu'ils cessèrent de rouler, Harry se retrouva au-dessus de son maître. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que le Brun n'abatte ses deux poings dans un geste de rage près de la tête de Drago qui le regardait essoufflé. Ses joues étaient rougies ainsi que ses lèvres, ses cheveux emmêlés et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau. Se sachant incroyablement désirable en cet instant, l'héritier du trône fut extrêmement surpris de voir son vis-à-vis manifester un geste de colère. Il se redressa énervé à sa suite, voulant éclaircir la situation alors que Harry se dirigeait vers les chevaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit son interlocuteur froidement.

- Si ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! S'écria le Blond en faisant se tourner Potter, qui après avoir jeté un bref regard à la poigne du Blond autour de son bras, le fixa de ses émeraudes.

- Si tu me disais clairement ce que tu veux ?

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cavalier fonçait droit vers eux. Celui-ci leur apprit qu'une procession se dirigeait droit vers eux.

Les deux princes héritiers, arrivèrent au camp en même temps, où Blaise les attendait, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

-Blaise ! Je n'allais pas tarder à envoyer des troupes à tes trousses.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est inutile, Votre Altesse. Dit-il en dévorant des yeux le brun.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Messire Zabini.

- Moi de même, Harr… Votre Altesse... Vous…vous souvenez de mon nom…Votre Altesse ?

- Bien entendu, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Harry…_Blaise._

Drago n'aimait pas du tout le ton séducteur de Harry et encore moins son sourire charmeur. Il était sûr que son ami avait une érection. Il le savait à la façon dont les joues de Blaise rougissaient, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

- Blaise, dois je te rappeler que _Harry_, et il insista bien sur le prénom, est Mon fiancé ?

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir montré un signe de défaillance mémoriel. Répliqua-t-il. Drago blêmit sous l'insolence.

- Mais moi j'en doute fort. Puisque tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresses. Maintenant, dis nous qui est le responsable de cette procession. Ordonna le Blond.

Blaise savait qu'il était allé trop loin au plissement des sourcils du blond et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre personnellement du Prince, c'était sa colère, alors il s'exécuta.

- Lady Chang.

- Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. dit soudainement Harry. Comme s'il avait deviné le danger.

- Te l'ai-je demandé ? Dit Drago.

- Non, Votre Altesse, mais ma présence n'est pas requise pour ce genre de…choses…

- Ah oui ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je ne la connais pas, et vu que votre beau visage s'est vu déformé par le dégout lorsque son nom a été prononcé, j'en déduis que je ferai mieux de vous laisser tout ça. Vous êtes un bien meilleur orateur que moi. Sur ce, Votre Altesse.

Et le Brun talonna son cheval et… s'enfuit. Blaise se tourna vers son ami dès qu'il ne put plus apercevoir Potter. Il s'attendait à le voir furieux, mais au contraire, un sourire… étrange était collé au visage de Drago. Le même que … Non ! Cela était impossible…pas ce regard là ! Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le Blond prit la parole :

- Lui aussi trouve que j'ai un visage magnifique.

- Drago…il a juste dit beau…

- Oh ! Tais toi donc !

Drago était à présent assis devant Lady Chang qui, tout en racontant la vie de sa fille au combien passionnante…pour ne pas changer, ne cessait de jeter des regards de droite à gauche. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle cherchait un mari mais pour son insupportable fille, alors pourquoi ne cessait-elle de dévisager ses hommes, comme si elle cherchait la perle rare. Décidant d'en finir avec ce babillage incessant de plus en plus incohérent, Drago se leva et s'excusa poliment, prétextant du travail. À cet instant, un homme hurla qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes, et tous se mirent à courir dans tous les sens sous les yeux ébahis de Drago et de la femme en sa compagnie.

D'un coup, tous se mirent en ligne et en garde. Le blond faillit pousser un cri quand il sentit son corps être frôlé par deux chevaux, un de chaque côté. Il savait exactement qui était le responsable de cette agitation. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire alors qu'il venait de stopper les étalon qui avaient failli l'écraser :

- Votre Altesse, il est temps de rentrer. L'informa son fiancé, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Drago, car il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

Il monta sur le cheval noir que lui désignait Harry, et se rappelant brusquement de Lady Chang, il se tourna vers elle :

- Vous feriez mieux de partir car après notre départ, les routes ne seront peut être plus aussi sures.

- Vous… êtes-vous Messire Harry Potter ? Demanda Lady Chang en fixant le brun, ignorant le blond.

- Non. Lui répondit celui-ci.

- Comment ? Comment ne pourriez-vous pas l'être ? Un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, une peau halée, des joues rouges, une aisance à cheval, un port altier naturel. Et une ressemblance plus que frappante avec l'ancien conseiller du Roi.

- Est-ce la raison de votre venue Lady… Chang ? Car je devine que ces informations, vous les aviez avant de nous rendre visite. L'Interrogea Harry.

- Eh bien… Bégaya-t-elle gênée.

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez et je vous dirai qui je suis ? Lui proposa Harry un sourire charmeur aux lèvres auquel ne put résister la veuve de Messire Chang.

- Eh bien… On dit que son Altesse Drago a été sévèrement blessé et que c'est pour cela qu'on a demandé la venue du guérisseur. Mais le fils de James Potter l'aurait sauvé en utilisant une magie aussi puissante que celle de son père, ayant ainsi mis l'armée ennemi en fuite. Ah oui, il paraitrait que vous connaissiez Voldemort.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à ce constat. Il n'aimait pas du tout son rôle de faible dans l'histoire mais il était rassuré d'entendre que ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort ne se soit pas plus répandu dans les contrées alentours. Il se tourna vers son fiancé et il vit un instant ses émeraudes s'assombrire, mais ce fut si furtif qu'il crut rêver.

- Je vous remercie de votre sincérité, Lady Chang. Je vous conseille de suivre attentivement ce qui va suivre…Cela répondra à vos questions.

Harry tourna son cheval face à l'allée que formaient les cavaliers, Drago fit de même, et il fut surpris de voir Harry incliner son cheval, lui permettant de rappeler qui était le maître et le blond s'avança dans l'allée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les épées se dressaient au-dessus de lui. Et ce fut alors qu'il entendit la voix de Harry s'élever avec l'épée dédaigné.

- Son Altesse Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy né Black, vainqueur de cette bataille et ...

D'un coup, il fit hennir son cheval et s'élança dans la file des soldats, prenant ainsi le chemin que le Blond avait emprunté.

- Son frère cadet, son Altesse Harry James Potter-Malefoy fils de James Potter, Prince des Royaume Unis. Finit Potter en se postant près de Drago.

- Et accessoirement fiancé. Ajouta le Prince Ainé mais personne ne l'entendit dans les acclamations de l'armée.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Plus que trois selon Blaise. Drago commençait à en avoir assez, cette traversé n'aurait du prendre que deux jours au grand maximum même à cheval. Mais non, Harry et les autres préféraient que toute l'armée voyage ensemble pour faire face à d'éventuels déserteurs de l'armée adverse et surtout, pour les blessés. Car malheureusement, il y en avait tout de même une quantité et qui ne pouvaient aller bien vite.

On avait fourni un cheval à certains et les plus blessés étaient dans une sorte de maison en bois que Harry avait construit par trentaine sur les chevaux, permettant aux blessés et aux soldats fatigués de se reposer à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui exaspérait Drago, bien qu'il y ait aussi le fait qu'il commençait avoir mal aux fesses et que Severus et Harry ne cessaient de parler par codes. Il savait que Severus était encore en colère mais de là à se montrer aussi gentil avec Potter, cela en devenait suspect. Non, ce qui l'énervait profondément c'était Lady Chang qui n'allait pas tarder à être abandonnée sur le bord du chemin abandonné si elle continuait ainsi. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards enamourés à son fiancé. Il avait vu tous les moyen les plus nobles, subtiles et stupides utilisés par cette femme pour le mette dans son lit. En partant du mouchoir tombé pour finir par « pouvez vous voir si ma cheville n'est pas blessée », et cela la nuit, dans son déshabillé plus que transparent. Et son idiote d'âme sœur n'y voyait que du feu et continuait à se montrer prévenant envers elle.

Et en cet instant précis, il avait envie de la tuer. Elle était assise derrière Harry avec ses mains autour de sa taille, sa tête appuyée sur son dos et lui lançant un sourire goguenard qui acheva de mettre Drago hors de lui. Il sortit brusquement son épée qu'il pointa en direction de la femme.

- Je ne vous conseillerai que trop de lâcher mon fiancé et de cesser vos pathétiques tentatives de séduction aussi infructueuse que celles pour marier votre fille ou vous faire paraître plus jeune.

- Fi…Fiancé … Bégaya-t-elle effrayée.

- Oui, fiancé, futur époux, ce que votre fille n'aura jamais. Déclara cruellement le Prince en enfonçant un peu plus sa pointe en acier vers le cou de la veuve Chang.

- Ca suffit, Drago ! Intervient Harry alors que Lady Chang commençait à couiner tandis que tout le monde s'arrêtait lentement pour les écouter.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, mais tu dois obéir aux miens. Et je veux que cette femme s'éloigne de toi dans la seconde.

Mais Harry sortit sa propre épée avec une rapidité étonnante alors qu'il faisait en même temps tourner son cheval. Il se retrouva ainsi face à Drago, prêt à croiser le fer.

- Cessons donc de vous donner en spectacle. Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

- Peut être mais elle ne demande que ça.

- C'est faux ! intervient une voix sanglotante. Il me déteste, il m'a toujours détesté depuis le premier jour… Finit-elle d'une voix criarde.

- Taisez-vous donc, et tentez de garder votre dignité et votre rang devant nous. La coupa Harry dont les yeux luisaient dangereusement sans se tourner vers elle.

- Tu es bien le seul à avoir su faire taire ses jérémiades…

- Pourtant je ne parviens pas à faire de même avec toi.

- Quoi ? Oublies-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Harry soupira avant de ranger son épée.

- Vous savez très bien que jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous déplaire… Je vous appartiens maître et il est inutile de me le rappeler.

- Je te le rappellerai autant de fois que je le jugerai nécessaire. Dit le Blond, appréciant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le brun lui qui s'était montré si fort ses derniers jours.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en retirant les gants qu'il portait en permanence, permettant de voir les armoiries du Royaume et sa bague. Je vous suis déjà acquis, je ne peux me libérer. Dois je en plus supporter l'humiliation de me voir rabaisser devant ceux qui sont devenus mes gens ?

- Tu ne dois pas te soucier d'eux ! C'est moi qui dois être ta priorité ! Hurla Drago, touché malgré lui par le discours de Potter.

- Pourtant l'un de nous doit bien le faire… Vous êtes devenu malgré moi, mon Prince, mon fiancé, mon maître, mon monde… N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Avant que Malefoy n'eut le temps de répondre, Harry le poussa, ayant entendu un sifflement. À présent, le brun était sur lui mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre, Harry se releva :

- Cache-toi ! Puis se tournant vers Blaise, il ajouta. Protège-le !

Harry sortit son épée et ramassa l'arc d'un homme à terre et ses flèches.

Harry se tourna vers Lady Chang, il siffla et son cheval partit au galop alors que l'amazone improvisée continuait de hurler en se tenant à la crinière de l'animal. Harry, dans un saut impressionnant, atterrit sur une de ses cabanes improvisées disposée sur le dos d'un cheval non loin derrière lui. Aussitôt, il banda son arc et utilisa onze flèches qui firent mouche. Dire que ces hommes, par leur simple présence, avaient réussi à mettre leur armée en déroute. Harry songea brièvement que Drago n'était pas le seul à devoir revoir sa méthode de guerre. Une fois morts, ses hommes applaudirent. Mais quelque chose clochait.

- Comptez le nombre de mort ! Dépêchez vous ! Hurla Harry en portant une main à son flanc.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? S'écria un blond décoiffé qui accourait au côté d'un Blaise dans un état pire. Il avait du se débattre férocement pour que Blaise soit dans cet état pensa Harry.

- Oui. Et toi tu n'as rien ? Demanda d'une voix inquiète le Brun. Il était tellement empêtré avec Drago et leurs sentiments qu'il ne les avait pas senti venir. Cela aurait pu leur couter la vie, et Drago n'en n'avait qu'une.

- Bien sûr que je n'ai rien puisque tu as corrompu mon ami pour m'éloigner de la bataille. Grogna le Prince Ainé.

- Merci Blaise. Ce n'était pas une bataille mais une embuscade, d'ailleurs je…

- Votre Altesse ! Venez vite !

- Votre Altesse occupez-vous des blessés et du reste !

Harry sauta de son perchoir, il atterrit difficilement et accourut près des soldats qui entouraient trois mares visqueuses et des vêtements. Drago ne put s'empêcher que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le brun mais il ne savait quoi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Harry.

- Les…les…les co…co… Commença un fantassin.

- Parbleu ! Je suis à bout de patience ! Révéla Harry alors qu'un vent brusque les glaça.

- Les corps on..ont fondu.

Fondu…des inferis ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais c'est impossible …

-Votre Altesse ? Demanda l'un des hommes inquiet par ce brusque silence.

- Y avait-il des marques noires sur le corps ou bleutées ?

- Pardon ? Répondit-il sans comprendre.

- Des marques ? Avait-il des marques ! Des tatouages ? Hurla le Brun.

- Oui, Votre Altesse.

- À ces mots, Harry pâlit.

- Combien ?

- Combien quo… ? Voulut demander un chevalier.

-Des corps ! Combien y en avait-il ?

- Huit, votre Altesse.

- Huit ? J'ai tiré onze… Drago ! réalisa-t-il soudain .

Et il se mit à courir à l'avant de la procession où se trouvait le Prince blond. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il boitait.

Drago était en train de réorganiser ses troupes avec la précieuse aide de Blaise alors que Severus donnait les premiers soins aux quelques blessés. Le Prince était heureux de voir que son autorité était resté intacte même avec la présence de son fiancé, d'ailleurs que faisait-il ? Il était en train de remonter en selle quand il entendit Severus crier :

- DRAGO ATTENTION !

Un poignard venait de toucher son cheval qui s'effondra, l'écrasant de son poids, ce qui permet à trois hommes de s'avancer et de menacer le blond avant que Blaise ou Severus n'aient eu le temps d'agir.

-Voila donc le couard aux cheveux or et aux yeux argent. Dit le premier en tirant violement le futur Roi de sous l'animal.

- On dirait bien, Crabe. Ria le deuxième en voyant l'impuissance de son Altesse.

- Dépêchons nous ! Rappela le troisième. On le défigure et on le tue !

- On ne devait pas le tuer puis le défigurer ? Demanda le deuxième !

- Peu importe Goyle mais vite !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Lestrange.

Drago vit Blaise essayait de s'interposer mais il prit un coup en plein visage qui l'assomma. Severus le rattrapa et Drago était sûr d'avoir vu ses yeux s'embuer. Il imagina plus qu'il ne sentit l'épée se lever avant de s'abattre.

- Je vous interdis de le toucher ! Hurla une voix que Drago reconnut aussitôt.

Tout en courant, Harry bandait son arc et envoya une flèche se planter en pleine tête de celui qui maintenait l'épée. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, dans un dernier effort de lucidité Goyle dirigea son épée vers le blond.

- NON ! Hurla Harry.

Et sans comprendre, Drago vit le brun apparaitre au dessus de lui et trancher d'un coup sec la tête de leur ennemi qui roula jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci se releva difficilement surtout que sa respiration était hachée nota le Prince Ainé qui faisait de même. Mais le nommé Crabbe pointa alors son épée vers Harry mais celui-ci parât l'attaque avec son arc avant de sortit sa propre épée.

- Pas lui ! Rappelle toi ce qu'a dit notre Seigneur ! Hurla Lestrange.

Harry surpris se tourna vers lui et ce fut pour le voir se diriger vers son maître. Alors il fit de même, et pensant que Lestrange allait utiliser son épée il mit la sienne en avant mais celui-ci se contenta de lui assener un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le fit s'effondrer et cracher du sang.

- Harry ! Hurla Drago en sortant sa propre épée.

Mais ayant prévu son geste, l'homme l'anticipa comme avec son fiancé et le désarma, permettant à l'autre gorille de l'attraper par derrière et de le maintenir.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger il avait trop mal. Sa blessure le faisait à nouveau souffrir d'autant plus qu'utiliser la magie comme tout à l'heure l'affaiblissait davantage. Mais lorsqu'il sentit sa bague briller et imagina à travers ses paupières closes le visage de Drago en sang autant que celui de son père, une colère sourde l'envahit et il se leva.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas le toucher… Et vous avez fait bien plus…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « joug », ils se consumèrent. Les combustions spontanées étaient rare et toujours attribuées à la magie et pour une fois c'était le cas. Les deux hommes brûlèrent dans des cris de pure souffrance sous l'indifférence de leur bourreau qui ne souciait que de sa propre douleur. Et lassé d'admirer le spectacle de corps hurlants, le blond courra et se dirigea vers le Brun :

- Harry, tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit celui-ci.

- Alors que l'un des corps s'effondrait devant eux, il sortit une dague qu'il laissa un temps au dessus des flammes que dégageaient encore les corps.

- Que fais-tu ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger la lame dans sa blessure sous le regard horrifié du Prince.

- Tu es fou ? Cria celui-ci en empêchant Harry d'agrandir la plaie déjà béante. Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il vit un liquide noir se mélanger au sang de son aimé.

Drago, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Demanda Harry d'une voix faible La…la flèche qui t'était destinée s'est profondément enfoncée dans mon flanc. Je ne peux la retirer seul…

- Je vais demander à Severus. S'écria le Blond en commença déjà a se lever. Mais le blessé l'en empêcha.

- Non. Tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre, on est enfermé dans une bulle…

-C'est toi qui…

- Non, pas cette fois. Apparemment l'un de ces deux idiots …maîtrisait…la…magie. Dit laborieusement Harry alors que sa respiration se faisait rapide.

- Harry !

- Fais ce que je te dis… Je n'en n'ai pas la force. S'il te…

Et sur ces derniers mots, les émeraudes disparurent, cachées par des paupières qui s'effondrèrent brutalement comme leur propriétaire.

Harry ! Pas encore ! Réveille-toi ! Sacrebleu Harry ! HARRY !

- Mais voyant que hurler ne servait à rien. La voix du blond se brisa. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de faire appel à son légendaire self contrôle. Aussitôt calmé, il se dirigea vers le brun toujours évanoui en face de lui et plongea la main dans la plaie béante. Il eut envie de vomir, il sentait des choses gluantes, sa main et manches se maculaient de sang. Il se força à regarder pour trouver le bout de la flèche plus vite. Il sentait au fur et à mesure de son inspection dans le corps de son fiancé sa tête lui tourner. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le piquer. Il tint fermement l'objet qu'il devinait être le bout en fer et l'en extraya.

Il fixa d'un air triomphant le bout de ferraille devenu gris. Il la dirigea vers Harry, mais celui-ci était toujours inconscient. C'est alors qu'il sentit son annulaire gauche le démanger mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop inquiet pour la santé du jeune homme.

- Harry…Harry. Murmura le Blond en prenant la main du nommé qui était beaucoup trop froide.

Alarmé, il se pencha sur sa poitrine, collant son visage sur cet organe qu'il rêvait d'emprisonner. Mais il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre., surtout que ses battements étaient irréguliers. C'est alors que ses démangeaisons le reprirent. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la cause quand il vit sa bague luire et s'allonger sur son doigt . Les deux serpents s'enroulaient autour du doigt du blond en poussant des sifflements inquiétants. Leurs yeux émeraudes semblaient le dévisager et les pierres précieuses sur leurs dos créaient un rayonnement sans fin. Voyant cela, le Blond sentit son sang se glacer.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, et seulement à cet instant réalisa la mare de sang qui les entourait.

Dire qu'il était paniqué était un euphémisme, la seule chose qu'il savait était que son âme sœur allait mourir. Il vit les peu de moments de sa vie passés en sa compagnie, ils se finirent très vite tant ils étaient peu nombreux. Il décida alors qu'il ne le laissera pas mourir, pour s'en créer d'autres… peut être plus physiques. Cette réminiscence eut l'avantage de lui donner des idées. Dans un premier temps, il se souvint que les fioles dans le sac de son fiancé pouvaient soigner. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne le vit pas, cependant il remarqua clairement la délimitation du dôme qui l'empêchait de voir l'extérieur. Dépité, il songea à sa deuxième idée, sa magie. Il pouvait faire comme James faisait dans ses histoires… Il ne songea pas un instant,qu'il se basait sur des contes, que ça ne pouvait ne pas fonctionner ou qu'il pouvait perdre Harry. Et c'est cela qui sauva Harry.

La magie du Prince se libéra, comme lors de leur dernier baiser et se dirigea droit vers l'être aimé. Il vit cette lueur le quitter alors qu'il ressentait un grand froid et refermer la blessure du Brun. Il se sentait de plus en plus vaseux mais continua son transfert d'énergie. Il songea un instant qu'il pouvait mourir, mais il chassa cette pensée par celle que Harry le sauverait et qu'il lui aurait prouvé que lui aussi était un esclave… celui de ses sentiments. Et lorsqu'il vit des brefs éclats verts dus au papillonnement des yeux du Brun. Il sourit, avant d'accepter le froid des ténèbres.

Note de la bêta :

Encore un gros retard pour la publication du nouveau chapitre par ma faute (je suis vraiment confuse ) donc j'espère que la longueur du longueur a pu compenser un peu ce désagrément. Et comme vous devez plus trop vous souvenir des précédents chapitres, ça vous fait une plus grosse lecture (en fait j'ai tout calculé, lol). Pour le chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, beaucoup de Harry et Drago (malheureusement pour moi, pas de signe de Voldemort…).

Voilà, et n'oubliez pas une petite (ou grosse) review pour aider l'auteur à survivre ^^. Bisous

Note de l'Auteur :

Coucou !

Et oui je ne suis pas morte !

J'ai enfin publié un nouveau chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus car cela est mon seul moyen pour m'excuser !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car si je ne recevais pas dans ma boite mail quelques reviews me rappelant que j'ai des fics en cours je n'ose même pas imaginer mon rythme de parution !

En tout cas merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me soutiennent et surtout croit encore en moi !

Merci beaucoup à tous

Bisous


End file.
